Family Matters
by Missez Malfoy
Summary: Draco and Hermione are feeling a little different towards each other. But a family secret forces them to not be able to be together. How will they deal?
1. Potions

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that you recognize from J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. It all belongs to her wonderful mind! The few lyrics that Hermione sings belong to the band Taking Back Sunday.

**Chapter 1-Potions**

Hermione Granger sat in her Double Potions class mid way through her 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, curling her honey colored hair with her fingers. Professor Snape stood in the front of his class and was droning on about a project that he seemed strangely excited about.

"Now for this project you will need a partner." The Class lit up when he said that but soon their smiles faded, " I will be the one who will decided your partners. This project will be a large amount of your grade for this class. It is very difficult and will take about two weeks to complete, so it is very wise that you get along with your partner. Once you are done with the potion you will take it and you will not be able to leave your partners side for the whole day." The classed looked at their professor with a look horror as he continued. "Some of you will be paired with a person from a different house, but you will deal with that yourself. Now if you all will settle down I will start to pair you up."

Hermione sifted uneasy in her seat between Ron and Harry. Snape started pairing off people and finally he got to Ron.

"Wesley, Parkinson. Potter, Goyle. Granger, Malfoy. Brown, Crabbe"

Hermione cringed at the thought of having to work with Draco Malfoy. She looked back towards him and he was sitting in his chair with his legs on the desk. He had a smug grin on his pale face and his blue/grey eyes watched her intently. She glared at him and then looked at Harry and Ron for support.

"I simply cannot understand why he is doing this."

"I don't know Hermione." Harry cringed, "Goyle. Yuck."

Ron sat on the other side of Hermione just shaking his head; "I can't work with Pansy! She such a Malfoy lover. That git, I'm sorry Hermione. If he does anything to you, just tell me and Harry and we'll take care of him."

"I know thanks Ron. I'll talk to you at dinner." Hermione started to get her things together and she heard a voice from the back of the room.

"Well come on Granger. I'm not coming to you."

Hermione glared at Draco for a moment and then walked over to his desk. She sat down her things and went off to get the ingredients. Draco lit the caldron and waited for Hermione to return. He shook his head at her as she walked back with her arms overflowing with ingredients.

"We'll come on Malfoy. Help me out here."

Draco took one thing from her arms and began to cut it into parts. Hermione glared and him and laid out the rest of the ingredients on the table. She began cutting the second ingredient they needed. She looked up to see what Professor Snape was writing on the board and she cried out.

"OUCH!"

"What's the matter Granger? Drop a book on your toe?"

"No you git," She showed him her finger, "I cut myself."

"Well hold still, hold still." He picked up her arm and laid her finger on the table. He muttered a spell under his breathe, "There, all better. Do you want me to kiss it too?"

She looked at him shocked, "Good be careful next time Granger, I don't want to fail because you can't pay attention."

Hermione nodded at him and stared for a while. She finally snapped out of her trance and began cutting more ingredients. 'Maybe Malfoy really isn't that bad.' she thought. She shook her head and started concentrating on her project. 'Okay two weeks with Malfoy. I can deal with that. Yeah, I'll just keep quiet and me and him won't have to talk at all.'

Malfoy and her started adding ingredients to the pot. They didn't talk the whole rest of the class with the exceptions of, "Put this in" or "put that in." Professor Snape dismissed the class and Hermione rushed to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Was it painful to work with Malfoy?" Ron growled.

"He didn't try and rape me if that's what you mean."

"Good, because if he ever touches you Hermione.."

"I know Ron, I know."

Ron looked over at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall and saw Draco flirting with Pansy, 'At least he'll leave Hermione alone.'

Hermione, Harry, and Ron all sat through dinner quiet. After dinner she walked out with them to the Quidditch Pitch. She sat in the Gryffindor stands and watched them play. A while later the Slytherin Quidditch team came out and sat in the stands. As they had last year, they started singing Draco's song "Weasley is our King." Hermione shook her head at them and walked over to the lake beside the Quidditch Pitch.

She sat with her knees hugged up to her chest and stared out into the water. The sun was setting and it reflected on the water beautifully. She reached into her robes and pulled out a MP3 player that she had bewitched so it would work at school. She put the earphones in her and listened to the song that was playing, "You're so Last Summer," by Taking Back Sunday. She soon began to sing without even realizing it. Hermione had always had a talent for singing, but she didn't want anyone to know that.

"_She said...'You're a touch over-rated. _

_You're a lush, and I hate it.'_

_But these grass stains on my knees, _

_They won't mean a thing _

_And all I need to know _

_is that I'm something you'll be missin' _

_Well, maybe I should hate you for this _

_Never really did ever quite get that far..." _

Hermione kept singing for a while and didn't even notice a certain blond come and sit beside her.

"What are you listening to?"

Hermione jumped, "Oh, nothing. Just an American band. Their called Taking Back Sunday."

"There not a religious group are they?"

"What? No. Why would you ever think that?"

"I don't know. I guess the name."

"Oh, you can borrow this if you want." She pointed to the MP3 player; "it has some other bands like them. It's really good music."

"Yeah, maybe I'll take you up on that offer some day. See you later."

Draco walked away and Hermione watched him leave with his groupies, as her and Ron called them. Hermione was beginning to see a different side of him, but of course he was still the same Draco Malfoy, the pureblood Muggle hating soon to be death eater, that had always hounded her.

* * *

A/N: Well, that is the first chapter of Family Matters. I hope you liked it! ahh! Okay leave me some reviews guys..Tell me what you think good or bad. I'll have the second chapter up very soon! I hope you keep reading if you do enjoy this story. Thanks.

Missez Malfoy


	2. Quidditch

**A/N: **Saw some pictures of Tom F. and Emma W. together at an awards show, they would make the cutest couple! Too bad it's not gonna happen though. I guess that's what fan fiction is here for :-D. Oh and by the way, when you see this **MMMMMMMMMMMM** its just like seperating parts of the chapter.

**Chapter 2: Quidditch**

A week later Hermione sat with Harry and Ron at breakfast in the Great Hall. The ceiling resembled a sunrise and Hermione was looking into it daydreaming. It was the morning of a Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch match and Ron and Harry were talking non-stop about new moves. She didn't even notice when Harry asked her a question.

"Hello? Earth to Hermione."

"Huh? What?"

"I asked if you thought you would be able to help us study tonight. You with the potion project and the all the homework, we haven't had to time to study for McGonagall's test."

"Oh, um yeah I'll do it. Just be in the Common Room tonight and I'll study with you guys."

"Thanks a lot Hermione."

"Yeah, you're welcome."

"Okay let's head out to the pitch. We need to get you and Ginny a good seat so you can watch us beat Slytherin's ass today."

"What's this I hear Potter?" Draco Malfoy came up behind them; "You're going to beat us today, huh?"

"Don't we always Malfoy."

"Well today is a different day Potter. Just you wait and see. Mudblood, I hope your there to witness it."

"Shut it Malfoy." Ron yelled.

"Oh, Weasley protective over his Girlfriend I see? How sweet. See you at the pitch Potter." Draco walked off with he robe following behind him as well as Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Hermione and Ginny stood up in the stands as they watched the Gryffindor and Slytherin match. Gryffindor was winning 50 points to 40 points over Slytherin. Harry and Draco were zooming around the pitch searching for the Golden Snitch. Out of no where Draco took a dive and the announcer Seamus Finnigan noticed.

"It seems Malfoy has seen the Snitch. Oh but Harry Potter is right behind him. They are both neck and neck. OH MY LORD! Ron Weasley has just been hit by a bludger. He is on the ground now, but oh wait his getting back up. That's right mate, get back up there. Ron Weasley is back at his position, and what's that I hear? Oh no, those slimy no good.."

"Mr. Finnigan!" Professor McGonagall yelled.

"Sorry Professor. Those Slytherins are at is again with Weasley is our King. Does that song ever get old for them!"

Hermione was leaning over the edge trying to watch Draco and Harry. They were both so close to the Snitch. Harry and Draco were headed right for each other. The snitch took a sudden turned upwards and Harry and Draco slammed into each other. Hermione as well as half the girls in the stadium screamed. Draco and Harry were knocked onto the ground.

"Seekers Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have just had a collision and it looks pretty bad. It's like they're coming around though. Yes, YES! Harry Potter is back on his broom after the Snitch with Draco Malfoy seconds behind him. I think these two were made to face each other!"

Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand as they watched the game. It was down to whoever got the Snitch. No one was paying attention to the other part of the game anymore. Even the players had stopped playing. All eyes were on Harry and Draco; the Snitch was so close. Draco and Harry took a sudden dive and were headed straight down after the snitch. They pulled back up and followed the Snitch through the goal hoops and behind the stadium's stands.

The Snitch took a jerk upwards and being seekers they followed. It kept rising higher and higher and then suddenly Harry stopped. He couldn't breathe anymore. Draco followed the Snitch. He wanted to taste victory over Potter so bad. He kept following the Snitch higher and higher as it went. Draco started to black out. He had to close his eyes seconds at a time. He closed his eyes for no more than five seconds and the Snitch was gone. He looked down and saw it heading straight back down. Draco started to dive back down for it. He was following so close behind it. If only he could just grab it...

**MMMMMMMMMM**

Draco woke up in the stands. His head was laying on Hermione's lap and all the teachers were over him. He shook his head and saw Ginny Weasley holding his legs. "What happened?"

Professor Snape spoke up, "Mr. Malfoy, you fell off your broom. You went up too far in the sky, you started losing oxygen. You blacked out as you dived back down. You landed here."

Draco looked around, "did I get it? Did I get the Snitch?"

Snape shook his head at Draco, "It started coming back down and Potter chased it down and got it. Just after he got it you fell here. It was stupid of you to follow it up that high Draco."

"I wanted to win." Draco gritted his teeth.

"Mrs. Granger please help Mr. Malfoy to the Hospital Wing." Dumbledore spoke up.

"Yes sir."

Hermione lifted his head and sat him up. She stood up and straightened out her robes. She then grabbed Draco's arm and he snatched it away. "Back off Granger and I can get up myself." Hermione looked at him and then started walking away, "Come on Malfoy, you need to get to the Hospital Wing."

Draco was in no mood to argue with her about ordering him around. He had a splitting headache so he followed her down the stairs. He reached the ground and started stumbling. Hermione took his arm and put it over her shoulders. "Don't fuss Malfoy, I'm just trying to help." He looked at her and then leaned his weight over. She put her arm around his waist and they walked to the common room.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione called, "Draco's had accident playing Quidditch. Professor Dumbledore said he suffered from lack of oxygen. He said you could help him."

"Oh yes dear. Mr. Malfoy lay down here in this bed."

Hermione walked Draco to his bed and he lay down. Madam Pomfrey gave him some potion and walked into her office telling him to get some rest. Hermione sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Are you okay Draco?

"Yeah I guess. Just my head hurts. Um..er...Thanks Granger."

"Your welcome Malfoy. I know that was hard for you say."

"Yeah well, don't expect to hear if much. Now if you don't mind I would like to go to sleep."

"Oh yes of course." Hermione turned and left the Hospital Wing.

**

* * *

A/N: Okay well here's chapter two. I think I did exceptionally well portraying the Quidditch match. I always thought it would be hard to do, but it came rather easy. I was going to add another part, but then I decided it would be better to let this chapter be just about the Quidditch match. So I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing. Please Review!**

Btw: Thanks to my 1st Reviewer! Midnight-Kitsune07. I hope that you liked this chapter. Thanks again, you made me happy! lol

Love, Missez Malfoy


	3. The Potion Room

**Chapter 3: The Potion Room**

Hermione sat in the library soaking up information about Draco and hers project. Profess Snape had told her earlier that day that they were going to be behind because Draco could not be in class. She had decided to come to the library to try and catch up, because Hermione Granger does not get behind in schoolwork. She had opened a book about potions and was deeply involved in it when she heard footsteps.

"Who's there?"

She continued to look around and then turned back to her book. She turned the page and started writing down notes. She slumped down into her seat and closed her eyes as she began to run through her day. Her classes had been of no enjoyment and she skipped lunch to go check on Draco. Madam Pomfrey informed her that Draco had been released and Hermione was definitely not going into the Slytherin common room to check on him.

Hermione yawned and then stood up to gather her things. She put her books in her bag, and then out of no where a hand covered her mouth. She screamed but no one heard it because there _was _no one around.

"Don't fight me." The voice sounded ragged.

'I know that voice...' Hermione thought.

"I'm going to blindfold you, just please don't scream."

Hermione did what she was told and then she was blindfolded. The mystery figure led her into a little room off in the corner of the library. It whispered a password and it carried Hermione inside. Hermione's blindfold was lifted but it was still dark in the room. The figure moved to the wall and flipped on the light.

"DRACO! WHAT IN THE HELL..."

"Shhhh. Shush Granger. Bloody hell, I try and do something nice and you try getting us expelled."

"Expelled? EXPELLED? We could get expelled for being here?"

"No, oh no. Just shut up."

Hermione looked at him wide eyed, "So then what exactly are we doing here Malfoy."

"Oh well I used to use this room to study, I call it the potion room. I figured we could come here after hours and work on our Potions project, I know that were behind with me being out and all. I know it would help if you got some brownie points with Snape for finished early too. I thought I was being nice."

"Well if you wanted to be _nice _you could have just asked me to come with instead of making me feel like I was being KIDNAPPED."

"Granger, good lord, your louder than I ever imagined. If you don't quite down were going to get caught. Well I just wanted to show you this. Meet me here tomorrow after dinner. We can start working on our project."

"Oh, all right. If it will get me close to being on Snape's good side."

"Night Granger."

Draco turned and left the room. Hermione walked around the small room; there were two chairs and a desk beside the fireplace and one couch by the window that overlooked the Quidditch Pitch. Hermione shook her head and left the room.

**MMMMMMMMMMM**

Draco's day was as boring as any other. The only class that he did enjoy, Potions, was not on the schedule for today. He was ready to hit Professor Trelawney because of all her Divination bull crap. After Divination Draco walked to dinner with Pansy and his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle. They walked in and sat in their regular seats at the Slytherin table. Professor Dumbledore got up and started to make his dinner announcement.

"Good evening students. I hope that all of you have had a good week. As you know we are approaching the end of another school term. The seventh years will be having a dance next weekend, so there will be a Hogsmeade trip this weekend. Only seventh years are allowed to attend the Graduation Ball unless you have been invited by a seventh year. I hope you all enjoy your dinner, Thank you."

The students' dinner appeared before them and they all ate very fast. Draco looked up and spotted Hermione at the Gryffindor table. She got up from her dinner and said something to Harry and Ron. She turned around and looked at him and then left the Great Hall. Draco continued to eat his chicken until it was all gone and then exited the Great Hall.

Draco headed up to his room and grabbed the cauldron that contained Hermione and his Potions project. He had already set up the ingredients in the room before dinner. He carefully carried the potion down to the library and whispered the password. He took the note that was on the portrait off and walked in the door. Hermione was sleeping quietly on the couch. There was a book on her chest and Draco thought she looked so peaceful. 'I did not just think Granger looked peaceful, did I? Snap out of it Malfoy she's a Mudblood.'

Draco set the cauldron down on the table and went over to Hermione. He leaned over her and took in her sleeping figure. She was lying on her side with her mouth partly opened. He leaned close to her ear and whispered her name, "Hermione." She moaned slightly and swatted at his face. "Hermione," Draco said a little louder, "HERMIONE."

"Huh what?"

"We can start working on out potion now Granger."

"Oh all right."

Draco and Hermione walked over to the table and started adding ingredients and stirring the potion. Hermione looked up at a very concentrated Draco.

"You said my name."

"What?"

"When you woke me up, you were saying Hermione."

"Oh I guess I slipped up then Granger." He smirked that dangerously sexy Draco Malfoy smirk and Hermione almost melted right there before him.

They started working again and caught up with the class. They didn't stop though. Much to Hermione's surprise Draco was very committed to his schoolwork. He wanted to keep working until they were ahead of the class. Hermione just smile at him, she had never known someone to share the same academic drive that she had. Hermione then went to take another ingredient off the table and her hand collided with Draco's. They looked at each other as their hands sat there and then suddenly he jerked away.

"All right Granger, I'm going to bed. I think it's best if you did too. We don't need to get too tired."

"Oh, of course. I'll see you tomorrow Draco."

Draco turned and left the room. When the portrait closed behind him he leaned on it and whispered, "Sweet Dreams Hermione."

* * *

A/N: Well there ya go. Chapter 3. I hope it was okay, I know it didn't really have that much going on but I needed to get something going. You know what I mean.

Thanks to my second Reviewer Abriana Amati...I hope you enjoyed this story. Thanks for reading!


	4. Stuck Together

**Chapter 4: Stuck Together**

Draco and Hermione worked on their potion in Professor Snape's class the next day. Hermione was very happy with herself to be so far ahead. They were very close to finishing. Professor Snape walked over to where Draco and Hermione were standing and surveyed their potion.

"It's coming along very nicely, Mr. Malfoy. If you and Miss Granger finish it today you can take it. Now you now what will happen when you take it?"

"Yes sir."

Hermione and Draco drank the potion at the same time. Professor Snape looked at them and told them to stand up. They stood up and still nothing had changed. Professor Snape dismissed the class and watched Draco and Hermione leave. Hermione started to walk away and when she got about two feet away from Draco she froze in her place.

Professor Snape smiled, "Something wrong Miss Granger?"

"Uh yeah...I can't move."

"Very good. Your potion passes; you two will not be able to go more than two feet from each other today. The potion will end in exactly 12 hours. So it's ten in the morning now, you will be together until ten tonight."

Professor Snape turned, walked into his office and slammed the door. Hermione looked frantically at Draco and then motioned him towards her. He started towards her and then she could move again. They looked at each other again and then started yelling.

"How in the _HELL_ does he expect me to be near _you _all day?" Hermione shook her head.

"You? He really thinks that I can be wandering around with a Muggle born? Does he know who I am?"

"Oh so I'm not a Mudblood anymore?"

"What?"

"You called me a Muggle born instead of a Mudblood."

"Oh, I don't know. Come on, we have transfiguration."

Draco and Hermione walked into class together and the students started to stare. The walked to an empty table and Professor McGonagall came up to Hermione and asked her about Draco.

"Is there something I should know Miss Granger?"

"Well Professor, Professor Snape had us make a potion and Draco and myself finished today. After class Professor Snape had us take the potion and now we are stuck together all day."

Professor McGonagall muffed a laugh, "Well Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy please to do let this predicament cause a problem in my class."

Draco and Hermione glared at each other at times during class. They each worked on their transfiguration and of course Hermione was the first person to transfigure her frog into a quill. Draco finished soon after she did.

"How does it feel to always come in second to me Malfoy?"

"Shut it Granger."

"Aww poor Draco, are you just not good enough for daddy."

"SHUT UP!" Draco stood up and Hermione's eyes got big.

"Excuse me Mr. Malfoy, is there a problem?"

"No Professor McGonagall."

Draco sat back down and wouldn't look at Hermione, "You know, I am never good enough for my father. Do you think he likes the fact that I come in second at everything to you? Even in Quidditch, I come in second to Potter, all the time. I am never good enough for him."

"I'm sorry Draco, I didn't.."

"Yeah I know you didn't know," Draco looked into her eyes, "I didn't expect you to. How 'bout we never talk about this again."

"Yeah, okay.."

After all the class of the day Draco and Hermione stood at the doors of the Great Hall.

"I'm not sitting with the Gryffindorks, Granger."

"Well excuse me _Malfoy_, but I don't want to sit with _your_ kind either."

"Well I guess we can go back to my common room and have the house elves bring us something."

"Me? You want me to go to your Common Room? Do you want me to be killed?"

"Everyone's at dinner."

"So, if they came back all your mini Death Eater friends with attack me."

Draco glared at her and took her arm, "Come on, were going to eat."

Hermione went willingly. They walked down to the dungeons and into the Slytherin common room. Draco opened the door and then when he called clear out to Hermione she came in. Draco led her up to a door and she stayed outside while Draco went in. He came back out and opened the door for her.

"My dad got me my own room; sometimes it's good to be his son."

Hermione gasped as she looked inside the room. The walls were painted black but it was lightened up with white curtains and bedroom furniture. His bed had black and white silk sheets and beside his bed was big bookshelf filled to the max. "It's wonderful Draco."

"We could have gone to the Potion Room in the library, but I let Blaise use it tonight. He's been really swamped with work lately."

Draco walked over to a table and pulled out chair, "Well here ya go. I'm going to go order from the House Elves." He walked to the fireplace on the opposite wall and then stopped dead in his tracks, "I forgot, you can't be that far from me."

Hermione walked over to Draco and he moved to the fireplace. She looked through the books on the bookshelf beside it. She saw a lot of books that evolved the Dark Arts. Draco then got up from the fireplace and went to the window beside his bed. She looked out the window beside him and saw the Great Lake. "It's a beautiful sight," Hermione started, "I wish I had this view from my room."

There was a knock at the door of Draco's room and a house elf came in with a tray of food. The elf set the food on the table and left the room. Draco muttered something under his breath that sounded like, "Rude little bugger."

Both Draco and Hermione sat down at the table and started eating. They didn't talk the whole dinner. After dinner Draco put the plates together and sat then outside his door. It was 8:00 so they only had two hours left of this; well it couldn't really be called torture. They sat down on his bed and started talking about their families.

"Is your father really as bad as everyone makes him out to be?"

"Yeah, he's evil, vile, cold, and so many other words. I used to admire him. I always thought he was so strong and I wanted to be just like him. After he was put in Azkaban in fifth year that went down the drain. The father that I knew would never get caught. I didn't realize it till then, but he doesn't run his own life. He takes orders from someone else. He let's someone make decisions for himself. I don't people to think for me, I have my own life and mind and I want to live my life my way."

Hermione stared at him for awhile, "Wow.."

"Yeah, so um, tell me about your family."

"Well my mom and dad are dentists; they work on people's teeth. They are very much in love and they've been together for 10 years. They're just normal Muggle parents. They go to work, cook dinner, clean, take care of me and well yeah. They were very surprised when I got my letter to Hogwarts. They never expected me to be a witch, you know."

"Yeah."

"The rest of my family thinks that I go to this big time boarding school. I hate lying to my family, and it's hard sometimes, like when I get owls while family is over. They start to look at me really strange and start asking questions. I just tell them it's my pet though."

"Wizards and witches have been in my family for ages." Draco started; "my mother comes from the Black family. They are purebloods like the Malfoy's. I'm not even sure that my mother and father love each other. My father just seems so cold; it's so hard to know what he feels. My mother though, she has a caring side. I know that she loves me and she tries her hardest to be a good mother."

Draco and Hermione continued to talk about their lives until eleven that night. They didn't even realize that the potion had worn off an hour ago. Draco turned to his clock and got up.

"Well were not under the potion anymore. Would you like me to walk you back to Gryffindor?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

Draco opened the door and saw it flooded with Slytherins. "Okay plan two. I'll take you back on my broom."

"Oh Draco, I'm scared of heights, I don't like to fly."

"You'll be fine, get on."

Hermione obeyed and got on the broom, Draco sat behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist while the other one steered the broom. For a split second Hermione melted from his touch, then she realized whom it was holding her. She tensed up as Draco kicked off from the windowsill.

"It's beautiful out here Draco."

"Yeah I know, I come out here sometimes and just fly, it's relaxing."

Hermione relaxed in his arms and admired the view. They finally arrived at the Hermione's window and she opened it. Lavender and Partarvi were sleeping already. Draco helped Hermione inside and then bid her goodnight and left. Hermione fell back onto her bed in pure bliss. How could anyone as cold as Draco Malfoy make her feel so good inside?

A/N: Well I hope you liked it. The first part was kind of boring for me to ride but when I got to the dinner part everything just started coming out without me thinking. YAY. So I hope it's all right. BTW if there is ever a time when I got like a week or two with updating, my computer probably went into a coma. It does that at times. :slaps monitor: Well review and tell me what you think!

Missez Malfoy


	5. The Truth

**Chapter 5: The Truth**

After Hermione's night with Draco time seemed to fly by. She would talk to him in Potions and sometimes in Transfiguration. She enjoyed getting to know him more and more. Before she knew it was the day before the last day of school. They were ending their 6th year at Hogwarts. Hermione began packing that night and decided to finish the next day.

She went to dinner and sat with her usual friends, but among them it was somber. For a lot of their friends it was their last year at Hogwarts. Hermione picked at her food all through dinner, as well as Ginny. Ginny new that the 'Golden Trio's' last year was coming up. She had always been friends with the upperclassmen, and she was going to lose her best friends next year. Hermione gave her a reassuring smile and quickly left the Great Hall.

She arrived back in her room and an owl flew through the window. She unlatched the letter from its leg and lay back on her bed. She opened it and smiled as she read it.

_Meet me in our room at 10:00 p.m. tonight._

_D.M._

Hermione went to take a shower and got ready to meet Draco. For some reason she felt she needed to look for him, she had never felt that way before. She got out of the shower and dried her hair magically. She then took out a Muggle curling iron and curled her hair. She put on a pair of khaki pants and a Gray collared shirt from a Muggle store called _Old Navy._ She checked her clock and it was only 9:30. She got up and left the Gryffindor Dorms and walked towards the library.

**Meanwhile**

Draco had been sitting in the Potion Room staring out the window since eight. He had a lot of thinking to do.

_**Flashback**_

_Draco sat in his room before dinner and was reading a book when his father flooed in. _

"_Draco, How are you son?"_

"_I'm fine father. May I ask what you are doing here?"_

"_Well I have heard from certain sources that you have befriended that Mudblood Granger."_

"_Me, befriend her? That's absurd father and you know it. I have been playing with her head this whole time. I want to get inside her head, to get you closer to Potter."_

"_Very good intentions you have Draco, but the Dark Lord does not agree with them. We would like you to stop."_

"_I shall father. I will obey the Dark Lord."_

"_Good boy, I will be watching you Draco, I want to see you tear down the Mudblood."_

_Draco's father turned and walked back into the fireplace._

**Back to present Draco**

Draco shook his head as he thought about lying to his father. He actually liked having Hermione as a friend. She was actually a real friend, but if his father was watching him, he had to tear her down. Draco knew what he had to do. He had to become what he was before he got to know her, but somewhere inside him he felt the need to keep her around. Draco had come to the terms then that to protect her he had to do this, but he knew he didn't want to lose her.

**Hermione**

She walked into the library and sat down at her regular table. She took out _Hogwarts: A History _and started reading it. When ten o'clock rolled around she walked into the Potion room and saw Draco staring out the window.

"Hey Draco."

"Mudblood."

"What?"

"You heard me." Draco got up off the couch and started towards her, "You actually believed that we were friends, Granger? We were never friends, you were simply amusement. I watched you and so did my friends, we made fun of how you told me things about you life. You don't deserve to be friends with a Malfoy. People respect me Mudblood, did you really think I would befriend you and ruin the Malfoy name. I played with your head Granger, and you hate that now. I never even liked you, imagine how much I was tortured during these months, having to act like I was your friend, HA. I can't believe you fell for it. I guess that is why you're a Mudblood."

Draco walked out of the Potion room and didn't think twice. Ever step he took farther away from her it hurt. He saw the look of pain and hate in her eyes. He saw the betrayal, he hated to do this to her. But she had to know it was fake. He had seen his father lurking in the corner of the room during his speech. It pained him to see the looked on her face, but he kept going. He had told her he wouldn't let someone run his life, but he had just let his father do that very thing. Draco grabbed his brook from the closet and set out on it for a lonely and painful night flight.

Hermione collapsed on the ground after he walked out. She had cared about Draco, and he had betrayed her. She had never thought he would do her that way. "I hate him." She said to herself. Only she knew it was a lie, but at that very moment Hermione Granger cast Draco Malfoy out of her life. She stood up and held her head high as she walked to Gryffindor tower. There was know one to see her acting proud, but she had to do it for herself. She cried herself to sleep that night.

**2 days later on the train home-**

Hermione sat in a compartment with Ginny, Ron, and Harry on the way home from Hogwarts. She stared out the window most of the time. Even though she never wanted to speak to Draco again she couldn't keep his words out of her head. She just kept going through that night, over and over again. She looked at her friends and then left the compartment headed for the restroom.

On her way back she felt a strong arm pulled her into a dark compartment. She almost screamed, but a hand over her mouth silenced her. She turned around and saw the eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"I don't want to speak to you _Malfoy_."

"Hermione you have to listen to me. It was all a lie."

"Yes Draco I know it was all a lie. You told me two nights ago remember. You've caused me sleepless nights. Your words have tortured my brains since that night Draco. It won't go away."

"No, Hermione please, I care about, it was my father."

"Yes your father Draco. You told me you don't listen to your father, so you lied to me either way and I do not EVER want to speak to you again." She turned and started to walk out to door.

"Hermione wait.."

Hermione turned towards his again and started pushing him, "Draco all you do is run around calling people names and using your daddy's image to get ahead. Your nothing but an insignificant git, and you know it. You hide your feelings from everyone and won't let anyone in. All you do is whine and complain and rule over the people who try to be your friend. You don't care about anyone at all except for your damn self." Hermione was now on the verge of tears as she yelled, "You know I was stupid to actually believe we were friends. You could never care for anyone besides your self. You're just like your father, Draco. You're nothing more than a carbon copy of Lucius Malfoy. That is the only reason why people fear you, they now what your father is capable of. ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME DRACO MALFOY!" She stopped and pushed him against the window of the compartment and then continued.

"You don't care about me. If you cared about me you wouldn't have lied. You are selfish Draco, damn selfish. I thought that deep down you were caring and thoughtful and maybe even nice. When you told me the truth two nights ago Draco, you left me heartbroken and confused. After you left I realized what I had forgotten since I got to know you. Draco Malfoy doesn't care, you don't have a fucking heart. You do not have the ability to care and nor do you want it."

Draco looked up at her and frowned. He walked towards her and put his hand on the back of her neck. In one swift movement his lips met hers in a fiery kiss. Hermione stared at him in shock as he kissed her and then closed her eyes. She willed herself to push him away but she couldn't. He suddenly broke the kiss off and looked in her eyes.

"How's that for fucking caring." He glared at her and slammed the door behind him as he walked into hallway back to his compartment.

Hermione collapsed into the chair and touched her lips. 'What in the hell just happened.' She sat and stared out the window for a long while. 'Maybe he was trying to tell me the truth. Oh my, I have to talk to him.' Just as she said this, the train lurched to a stop and she saw students filing off the train. She ran to the door and pushed pass the students. She jumped out the door of the train and looked frantically for him. She ran through the barrier from platform nine and three quarters. She ran to her left and saw nothing but more students and muggles, then she ran back to her right and saw him getting into his carriage. The servant was putting bags into the back of the carriage.

'If I can just get there before he leaves.' She kept running and it seemed like she was going nowhere. As she got closer to the carriage it pulled away. Hermione shook her and turned away crying softly.

**A:N- This is by far my most favorite chapter so far. I wrote it in like 30 minutes. I knew I wanted to right it since I began this story. I even wrote the kissing scene after I wrote the 1st chapter. I hope you love it as much as I do. At one point while writing this chapter I was so hyper. I was watching Pirates of the Caribbean, reading a fan fic, talking to my best friend, and writing this all at the same time. I was like freaking out. But then I started concentrating and it came out just like i wanted! YAY! sorry if it seems confusing with the whole flashback thing.**

**Kit - **Thank you for the reviews on chapters 2 and 3. I saw that I had five reviews and I was like YA! I hope you enjoy chapter 4 and this new chapter.

**Hermione Charlotte Granger **- Thank you for the review! Maybe soon Draco will tell her. Just keep reading to find out! lol


	6. Oh Brother

**Chapter 6-Oh Brother**

Hermione walked back towards the train and saw Ron and Harry sitting with her trunk. They stood up when they saw her coming and she shifted uneasily when she reached them.

"Sorry about running off, I had to give Malfoy his, uh, notebook from our project. Are you guys ready to go home?"

"I am." Ron said, "I just want to sleep."

Harry looked away sadly, "I wish I could have stayed at Hogwarts."

"We know Harry. I told you, as soon as we can get you to the Burrow you'll be there."

Hermione hugged both her best friends and walked to her parents waiting by the door. She sat her trunk down and jumped into her father's arms.

"Oh my gosh, Mom, Dad, how are you ? I've missed you so much since Christmas. There's loads I have to tell you."

They smiled at her and her mother spoke, "We have plenty of time to talk dear, let's get home, I made your favorite dinner!"

Hermione and her parents walked out of King Cross Station and got into their car. They drive home only took them about twenty minutes. When they got home Hermione put her trunk away in her room.

At dinner Hermione started telling her parents all about her term after Christmas. She told them about the Potions project and how Harry and Ron were doing. They had even asked her if there was a boy yet.

"Well, you see, there is a boy that I like. We got in an argument shortly before school got out though, so I'm not sure what's going to happen."

"Oh that's wonderful honey. Tell us his name?" Her mother inquired.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy."

Her father spit his tea from his mouth and looked up at her, "Isn't...isn't that the boy who has picked on you all these years dear?"

"Yes dad, but he's changed. He's had some family problems, I really think he is a good person."

"Well, I'm so glad for you honey. I would like to meet him one day, maybe in Diagon Alley?"

"Maybe mother, maybe."

**MMMMMMMMMM**

Hermione spent the first two weeks of her summer moping around her house. She thought of nothing but Draco. She fought the urge to owl him everyday.

She sat in her room one day and decided to write him a simple note. She picked up a piece of parchment and wrote, "I miss you." She then got her owl to take it to Draco.

**Draco**

Draco was sitting in Malfoy Manor on his bed. An owl flew in his window and dropped a note on his chest. He opened it up and saw three words, _I miss you. _He shook his head and wrote back, "Does this mean you forgave me?" He sent the letter off with the owl and went down stairs to the dining room.

**Hermione**

Hermione was in her room later that night when her owl flew it with a note from Draco, _"Does this mean you forgave me?" _She smiled to herself, "I forgave you the moment you kissed me."

The next couple of days Hermione was feeling a lot better. She went shopping with her mom in London and got some Muggle clothes. Her mom took her into a Muggle salon and one of the women taught her how to straighten her hair. She got her ears pierced and bought some earrings. She had decided that she wanted to look good for Draco. She had always liked the way she looked, but she wanted to change it up a bit, just like she had changed. Not drastic changes, just small ones.

One week after Hermione's shopping trip, she was up in her room watching television. Her parents had gone out to eat for their anniversary. She heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. When she opened to door she saw Draco with his broom. She jumped into his arms and just stayed there.

"Okay okay, let's get inside before someone thinks something strange is going on."

Hermione led him inside and set him down on the couch, "Oh my gosh Draco, what are you doing here?"

"Well if I'm not welcome I'll just leave."

"Oh no you won't. I'm so happy your here Draco."

"I just had to see you, I don't know why I'm feeling this way, but I just had to come here."

"Oh Draco."

Draco leaned forward and kissed her. It was the same kiss as on the train just less angry. He leaned her back on the couch and kept kissing her. He broke the kiss and just looked in her eyes, "I never thought in a million years that I would have feelings for you." She smiled at him and brought him back down for another kiss.

After a ten-minute make-out session Hermione took Draco on a tour of the house.

"I know it can't possibly be as big as your house, but it's my home."

"It's lovely Hermione. I really have to get back to the Manor though."

"If you must. This has been the best part of my summer so far Draco, thank you."

"Same here Hermione. I hope to see you again." He leaned down and kissed her. He then walked out her front door and flew off under an invisibility cloak.

**MMMMMMMMMMM**

Hermione sat on her bed still on Cloud Nine the day after Draco left. Her father came in at about nine o'clock.

"Hello dear."

"Hi dad, what's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you, about this boy of yours."

"His not mine yet, father."

"Yes well, tell me about his parents."

"Oh, from what I know, his father is a dreadful person. He's very cruel and evil. He didn't say much of his mother though, all he told me was that she tries to be a good mother. I heard that she is very materialistic, she always wants more from Lucius, Draco's father."

Her father shook his head, "His mother, is her name Narcissa?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Oh my child, this is going to be a long, long story."

Hermione looked at him strangely trying to figure out what was wrong with her father. She kept watching him as he continued to speak.

"I once had this friend who was a wizard, he didn't tell me about it till he was 17 and in his last year at Hogwarts. I really didn't learn much about Hogwarts then, but he took me with him to Diagon Alley that year before school. I met Narcissa there, and she was the most wonderful person I had ever met. We hit it off and she went back to my friend's house with me. Well let's just say we went too far for our first day knowing each other. Well a week later she showed up a week later and told me she was pregnant. There was another guy though, Lucius Malfoy, she was with him the week before. She wasn't sure who was the father of her child."

Hermione looked at him wide-eyed, "No..."

"She ended up marrying Lucius, and I married your mother. I don't regret it though. So what I was trying to say is that you cannot see this Draco boy. He could very well be your brother."

A/N: Well that's chapter 6. I know it was an odd turn of events but it's something I haven't read yet. Believe me though there are a lot more chapters left and anything can happen! I hope you like it! Sorry it's kind of short, I needed to end there.

**Hermione Charlotte Granger**: I hope that was a good "Go and Update!" lol well here's your update. Enjoy!

**Bumblebeegonecrazy: **I'm so glad that you liked it! Yes I'm going to continue this story. I really enjoy writing. Enjoy.

**Kit: **I have a loyal reviewer, I have a loyal reviewer :dances in circles: YAY! lol thanks hope you like it.


	7. Confrontation with Herself

**Chapter 7: Confrontation with Herself.**

Hermione just sat and stared at her father for what seemed like hours. She fought the urge to cry, scream and just completely lash out at her father.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." He moved to give her a hug.

"No, don't. I just, I don't know, could I just be alone for awhile?"

"Of course, I'm sorry Hermione. I know you really like this boy."

Hermione watched her father leave and then covered up under her comforter. She pushed the pillow into her head and screamed into it. She put a silencing charm on her room and just started crying. She stood up and picked up a lamp and threw it at the wall. Then she ripped open her pillow. She threw her stuffed animals at her door and collapsed on the floor. "Why! Why did this happen to me." She yelled at her father through her tears, "How could you do this to me? I LOVE HIM, how could you do this to me?" She pounded her fists against the floor and screamed at her father.

"Why, why, why. DAMMIT. I HATE YOU! I hate you and I love him. I love you Draco. I have to see him, I have to see him." She searched frantically around her room for her broom. She went searching through her books to find where Malfoy Manor was located. She found it in a book that contained information about Dark Magic, "Figures."

She stood on her windowsill and kicked off. She got into the air and started flying through the night sky. "Don't look down, don't look down Hermione." She pressured herself to stay calm while flying and about two hours later she saw the outline of Malfoy Manor. She flew over the gates that surrounded it and circled the manor. She looked inside the windows to try and find Draco's room.

The Manor was so huge. It had at least seven wings and there was only three people living in the house! She finally came to a window that had a light on. She dropped down some in the air and she peeked over the windowsill into the room. She saw Draco on the opposite side of the room at a desk. She watched him from the side and he seemed very concentrated on something. The door to his room was closed, and she decided just to go for it.

Hermione inched up and knocked on the window. He looked up startled and walked over to the window. He opened it and just stared at her.

"Well do you mind if I come in?"

"Yes, no, I mean come on in."

She flew inside and got off her broom. She placed the broom beside his bed as she sat down on it.

"I'm sorry Draco, I just needed to see you."

"Is there something the matter?"

"No, no, I just really wanted to see you." She smiled to him trying to think of why she lied to him, "Do you mind if I have a hug?"

He smiled at her and shook his head. She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He responded by hugged her around the waist. She thought to herself, 'There's no way he could be my brother. No way in hell.'

"You know, my father would probably use an unforgivable if he knew you were here."

"I know. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. You can stay if you want."

"I'd like that, don't worry I'll leave early."

He smiled at her and pulled down the comforter on his bed. It revealed his silk black sheets, much like his room at Hogwarts. She crawled into his bed and then he got in behind her. They cuddled underneath the covers and fell asleep together.

Hermione woke up the next morning completely unaware of where she was. She turned her head and saw Draco. As soon as she saw him reality came back to her. 'Oh my gosh, he might be my brother.' She slowed crawled out of bed and began crying. 'Why me, why me?' She mounted her broom and kicked off from his windowsill. She was still crying.

She arrived back at her house and cried herself to sleep. She had never felt this way about anyone before. She wanted to be with him so bad. Why did the world seem to be so against their relationship? No one would ever understand our relationship. Wait, do we even have a relationship? All these thoughts went through Hermione's head as she slept until noon that day.

Draco

Draco woke up that morning alone in his bed. He hadn't slept that well since, well since a long time ago. He groaned when he realized she was gone and opened his eyes. 'I wish I knew what was wrong with her. There was no way someone like Hermione Granger was going to fly over two hours to come see me. Well I flew all that way to see her, but she's Hermione she hates flying.'

"But I love her. Wait I don't love her, I can't."

Draco shook his head and got dressed to head downstairs. He met his mother and father in the dining room for breakfast.

"Good morning dear, only two weeks until your 7th year at Hogwarts starts."

"I know mother, when are we going to Diagon Alley?"

"Today."

"Oh, are you going to be with us father?"

"No, I have some business to take care of."

"Of course."

"Draco, go on and get ready now, we have a long day a head of us and a lot of books to get, I just got your list this morning."

He nodded at his mother and walked back upstairs. He put on a plain black robe over jeans and a black T-shirt and headed back down stairs. There was no reason for him to dress up. Well maybe one...

"Draco let's go, the carriage is waiting." He followed his mother to the carriage and they set off to Diagon Alley.

**Hermione**

Mr. and Mrs. Granger walked into Flourish and Botts with Hermione for her books. There was a lot of books that she needed this year, and she wasn't sure why. She had run into Harry and Ron while in there and together they all shopped around. Her parents went off with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to talk about Muggle things.

"You look good today Hermione." Ron smiled at her.

"Thank you. I had a stylist show me how to straighten my hair and I got my ears pierced. It's not much, but I like it."

"It wonderful." Harry said to her.

They walked to an ice cream shop together and ordered some ice cream sundaes. Soon after their sundaes arrived Hermione and Ron's parents showed up. They all sat around and talked for awhile until Hermione saw Draco walk in. He smiled and started walking towards her, he only stopped when he saw her shaking her head. He motioned his mother to come inside and they sat down together at a table. Hermione stared at him for the longest time.

Her father noticed her looking at something and looked in the direction of her stare. His jaw dropped when he saw Narcissa Malfoy. She looked up as he saw her and their eyes met for a moment before she turned away. He shook his head and turned back to his wife and the conversation with those around him. Hermione stared on, looking at Draco with a look of longing. "He could never be my brother."

Hermione turned back and looked into the eyes of her father. His eyes showed apology. She pushed away from the table and ran out of the Ice Cream shop. She started crying and she ducked inside an alley between to buildings. Inside the ice cream shop her father reassured her friends she was only upset about a fight they had had and told them not to follow. Immediately following that he saw a young blond-haired boy walk out the door. He knew then it was Draco, the boy who could possibly be his only son.

Draco found Hermione in an alley way on her hands and knees crying.

"Shhh.." He tried to comfort her, "Hermione it's okay, I'm here now."

"Draco, I'm fine. My father just upset me." She couldn't bring herself to look at him. "Besides we can't be seen together Draco, go, go on. I'll see you back at school."

She pushed Draco back into the open only leaving him confused. Only the night before, she came to him wanting comfort and to sleep with him. Now she was telling him to go away. 'Something's not right here.'

A/N: I was so happy when I saw my new batch of reviews, I stayed up till 2 last night writing and worked all day to finish this. I hope it's all right. I know it was an odd twist but I'm positive you guys will enjoy what I have planned. Right now its one in the morning and I have to get up in 6 hours to go to practice..how great...haha...what a day this was. The terrorist attack on London...that was horrible, My mom had surgery yesterday and is laid up in bed. geh.

Ah.. yes i do have another loyal reviewer.. **Hermione Charlotte Granger**! Thank you::H.C.G. joins Missez Malfoy and Kit in the dancing circle: you guys are awesome!

**Bumblebeegonecrazy: **thanks again...i think you getting to a loyal review too...oh buddy. You guys make me feel so special. Don't worry I'll keep going.

**Kit: **Hehe thanks::H.C.G joins circle.: Dun Dun Dun You'll find out! lol

**Mysterious Charm: **Thank you for the review. Oh yes i could make an emotional scene..hm...Well as of now it has not been said wether Draco is Mr. Granger's or Lucius Malfoy so it could be by blood or they might not be related at all. So there is still hope! Even though I know what's


	8. Going Back to Hogwarts

**Chapter 8: Going Back to Hogwarts**

Hermione sat staring out her window in her room, thinking. She had not responded to any of Draco's letters he had sent, and she hadn't spoken to her father since that day in Diagon Alley. At dinner they sat quietly with the occasional word to her mother. While she was sitting at her desk in her room an owl pecked at her window. She groaned thinking it was from Draco but it was not the same black owl that had so often come to her window. She took the letter from the owl's leg and opened it up.

_Ms. Hermione Granger,_

_I am very pleased to inform you that you have been chosen for the position of Head Girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will be informed of all your duties at dinner the first night back. I do, however; wish that you sit in the Head Girl and Head Boy compartment on The Hogwarts Express and check the hallways every so often. Your badge is enclosed._

_Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore_

Hermione screamed and started jumping up and down. It was the best she had felt in days. She threw open her door and went running down the stairs to her parents in the kitchen.

"Mother! Father! I'm Head Girl!" She yelled when she saw them.

"Oh honey, I'm so proud of you." Her mother got up and gave her a hug.

"As am I." Her father smiled at her and she gave him a hug, much her and her father's surprise.

She continued to smile as she showed them her badge.

"Who is Head Boy dear?" Her mother asked.

Hermione thought for a moment, she knew it would Draco. He was always the best student after her of course. She couldn't tell her father that though, "Most likely Harry."

"That's wonderful. I'm sure Harry and you will do a great job."

She smiled as she hugged her mother again and dreaded having to be with Draco the whole ride to Hogwarts. She went up to her room and packed all her things to go to school with her. First, all her books and school supplies, then her robes, and then her Muggle clothes and school clothes. She put Crookshanks in his kennel with water and food and then went to sleep, waiting for the next day when she would leave for her seventh year at Hogwarts.

**Draco**

Draco woke up the day before he was to go back to Hogwarts in a very foul mood. He threw his covers off his bed and stomped down the hall and down the stairs.

"Now, now Draco," his father started, "There is no need to be in such a bad mood. It seems that Dumbledore has finally done something right."

"Is that possible?"

"He has made you Head Boy." Lucius Malfoy smirked at his son and Draco nodded his head.

"Indeed he has made a good choice. I figured he would pick Potter, we all know that Potter is his favorite. I do suppose Granger will be Head Girl though."

"The mudblood you mean?"

"Yes sir."

"Now that is a very bad decision on his part. I know you _will _show her up this year Draco. I will expect nothing less."

"I understand."

Draco walked into the dining room and saw his mother eating breakfast. He sat down across from her at the table and two house elves brought him some food.

"Have you heard the news mother?"

"Please Draco, do not talk with your mouth full."

He rolled his eyes and finished chewing, "Well have you?"

"Yes I have, I am very proud of you son. I know you will do well, now you must go get your trunk packed. The elves should have all your robes on your bed folded. I'll come up and check on you in a while."

Draco nodded and walked back up stairs to his wing of the house. He walked down the hall and pushed opened the door. His room reflected his personality at home, it was black, just straight black. Unlike his room at Hogwarts, he had black curtains and sheets. Everything in his room was black, with the exception of his desk, bed stand, and nightstand. He walked to the window and pushed back the black curtains to reveal the rainy day outside. He pinned the curtains back on both his windows and started packing his trunk.

His mother walked into his room and saw him putting his robes at the very top of the trunk.

"Do you have everything?"

"Pretty sure of it mother."

"Good. I don't want to have to owl anything to you."

"I know mother."

"Okay well, you have the rest of the day to do whatever. Your father and myself will be taking you to the Hogwarts Express ourselves this year.'

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I would like to see my son off his last year of schooling. Your father would like to see the Head Girl. I've heard it's the Mudblood that you've told us about before."

"Yes, Granger, Hermione Granger."

"Did you say Granger?" His mother's eyes went wide.

"Yes."

"Oh, yes, you have told us about Ms. Granger before. I will see you at dinner Draco."

**Hogwarts Express**

Hermione walked to Platform 9 3/4 with her parents and said goodbye to them. She was still angry with her father, but she knew she would miss him. She waved them goodbye one last time before running through the barrier. She looked around and saw students bustling around all over. She put her trunk away and carried Crookshanks and her MP3 player with her on the train. She found Harry and Ron in a compartment with Ginny and informed them about her becoming Head Girl.

"We would have been disappointed if you were not Head Girl Hermione." Harry said, and Ron and Ginny nodded in agreement.

She blushed and left their compartment searching for the one she would have to sit in. Soon after she saw the word _Heads _written above a door at the end of the train. She went in and saw no one, so she turned on her MP3 player and played _Behind These Hazel Eyes _by Kelly Clarkson.

"_...For hating you, I blame myself _

_Seeing you, it kills me now _

_No, I don't cry on the outside anymore _

_Anymore..."_

**Draco**

Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa Malfoy walked on Platform 9 3/4 for the first time together.

"Now Draco, do us proud. I know you will do a wonderful job." His mother hugged him.

"So Draco, tell me where is this Head Girl?"

Draco rolled his eyes and pointed to a straight-haired girl putting her trunk in the compartment under the train.

"Well, I'm sorry that you have to sit with her son."

"Don't worry father I'll find a way not too." Draco lied.

"Well have a good year then. Goodbye."

Draco watched his mother and father walk away and then he turned and walked onto the train. After he went by Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy's compartment, he searched for the Head's compartment and finally found it. He looked inside and saw Hermione with her headphones on and her trusty cat in her lap. He pushed opened the door and sat down across from her. He smiled at her and she nodded in return. He lay back in his seat and stretched out. His tall frame didn't totally fit and Hermione laughed when she saw him bend his knees to fit.

"You find this funny do you Granger?"

She nodded yes.

"Well let's see what you think about this."

Draco got up and walked towards her. Crookshanks jumped out of her lap and she looked at him in horror. He looked down and started tickling her. He tickled her for at least ten minutes and when finally let her rest they were on the floor, with Draco on top of Hermione. Draco smirked and leaned into kiss Hermione. At first she accepted it and kissed him back, then when what was happening sunk in, and much to Draco's dissatisfaction, she pushed him off of her. He rolled over and landed on the floor beside her.

"I thought you liked kissing me." He got up and took her MP3 player off her seat and played with the earphones.

"I do, I mean.."

She helped him get the earphones in his ears and then turned it on for him. He was immediately taken from reality and pushed into the world of punk rock, as he had heard Hermione call it once. He searched through many songs looking for one that sounded decent to listen to. He went through bands called, Yellowcard, The Starting Line, My Chemical Romance, and Hawthorne Heights. 'These names make no sense.' He laughed at himself and finally settled on a song that was soft enough for him to understand, it was called _I just want you to know_, by some band called The Backstreet Boys.

"_I just want you to know_

_that I've been fighting to let you go_

_some days I make it through_

_and then there's nights that never end_

_I wish that I could believe_

_that there's a day you'll come back to me.."_

'I wonder why she has this song on here.' He shrugged to himself and saw Hermione reading a book. He smiled at her and noticed her cat curled up next to him. He poked at it several times to get it to move but yet it didn't budge. He then pulled it's tail and it jumped and screeched at him as he jumped back against the window.

"What in the bloody hell is wrong with it Granger?"

"You pulled his tail. Aww, come here Crookshanks, it's all right."

Draco stared at her in disbelief and pouted.

"You big baby." Hermione said to him. "It's just a cat."

He glared at her. "Do you mind if I borrow this?" he motioned to the MP3 player.

Hermione shook her head at Draco and they sat quietly for the rest of the trip. Draco actually learned to like some of the 'Punk Rock' music Hermione had on her MP3 and Hermione kept watching Draco looking for any resemblance between her Father and him. She found none.

**Author's Note: **Ahh yes, another chapter. This one didn't really have much going on but it started some key things that are going to happen so yeah it was needed. I realized the whole Head Boy and Head Girl thing is a little played out, but I'm going to try and make it my own.

I think i gave credit for the lyrics already, but I will again.

The First lyrics are from Kelly Clarkson- Behind these Hazel Eyes and the Second lyrics are from the Backstreet Boys (giggles like a school girl)- I just Want You To know. (I've always had a soft spot for them) And all the bands that Draco went through are real bands and yall should take a listen to them sometimes, THEY ROCK! Now on to my **reviewers!**

**MysteriousCharm**: Thanks for the suggestion, I will probably use some of what you said in upcoming chapters. I hope i can keep up the good work for you. My third loyal reviewer! YAY:claps:

**HCG: **I will try and you give you the best ending that I can! Well personally I like long stories, but I don't know how long I can make it, I'm going to try and get close to 20 chapters though.

**Kit: **oh my! lol I'm so happy that you like my story so much, your review just made my day a hundred times better. I try to put a lot into these chapter so yeah. M & M is fine with me, and I hope you i don't let you down with this chapter.

**lovin midnight Draco: **Oh my new reviewer. Hehe thanks for the review. I hope this is a quick enough update.


	9. Roomies

**Chapter 9: Roomies**

Hermione hurried off the train when it stopped at Hogsmeade station. She wanted to get as far away from Draco as possible. She met up with Harry and Ron and got into a carriage with Ginny.

"Was it painful to sit with Malfoy the whole ride here Hermione?" Ron laughed.

"Oh, very painful." She looked away sadly and thought to herself, 'If only they knew why.'

Harry and Ron talked about the upcoming Quidditch Season and Ginny just sat there and listened to them. It made Hermione happy to see her friends again, after a very long summer, but something inside her still didn't sit right. Ron's voice suddenly snapped her out of her own thoughts.

"Hey Hermione, did you know that the Head Boy and Girl share a common room?"

"What?"

"Yeah, When Percy and Penelope were Head Boy and Girl they shared a common room but had seperate rooms. Percy was pretty happy, but maybe for your sake Dumbledore will change it. Eck! Could you imagine living with Malfoy all year." (A/N: Penelope was Head Girl right? Does anyone know?)

"Yes, it would be dreadful." She laughed at the thought.

The group walked into the Great Hall behind all the other students and took their seats . The Slytherin table just happened to be beside the Gryffindor table. She sat across from Harry and Ron and beside Ginny. She looked towards the Slytherin table and saw Draco's light blue eyes looking at her. She blushed slightly and turned away leaving Draco feeling pleased.

Dumbledore stepped up to his podium and started his annual speech, "Good evening all. I hope your journey here went well." He looked at Hermione and smiled. "I would like to remind you all and tell the first years that the Dark Forest is forbidden. There are a list of items not allowed here at Hogwarts on Mr. Filtch's office door. I would like to welcome our first years to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the sorting may begin."

The sorting went by fairly fast. The Sorting Hat sang a new song, Ron described it as "something about unity that will never happen." All the first years took their seats at their new house tables and then Dumbledore got up to speak again.

"May I remind you, your house is like family while your here, and for some of you even outside of school." He looked at Harry. "I would like to introduce this school year's new Head Boy, Draco Malfoy and the new Head Girl, Hermione Granger." They both stood up and waved. "I am quite sure they will help you with whatever you need. I am counting on them the help create friendships between houses. I hope you all enjoy your dinner."

Hermione looked up at Draco and saw Pansy kiss him. 'Am I jealous of Pansy, haha yeah right.' she thought.

"Oh Drakie, I'm sorry that you have to room with the mudblood all year." Pansy winked at Draco, "I could always rescue you from her though."

Draco looked at Hermione and she turned away, "I'll think about it Pansy."

After dinner Professor McGonagall caught her in the hall and they waited for Draco to come out. He finally came out with Pansy, Goyle, Crabbe, and Blaise following close behind. Pansy reluctantly let go of Draco and follow Hermione and Professor McGonagall to their room. She said a Password when the reached a portrait and they followed her inside. Hermione was taken aback when she walked in. There was a white carpet with black furniture and gold walls. She saw a huge fireplace in between two windows where she could she Hagrid's hut. She walked over to the study area and saw a large table with many chairs, and a book shelf behind it. She turned around and saw 3 doors, Draco was already on his way over to them so she followed.

Hermione walked into the room labeled Hermione Jane Granger. It's matched the common room with a white carpet and gold walls. Her comforter on her bed was red as well as her sheets and the canopy above her bed. There was a desk and a bookshelf in front of the window. Hermione smiled and fell back onto her bed.

Draco opened the door labeled Draco Lucius Malfoy. He smiled when he saw the Slytherin themed room, black walls, silver carpet, and a green bed set. His desk sat beside the door of his room and a bookshelf was beside his bed. He then turned to the other door in his room and opened. Inside the door it was the bathroom, the bathroom was covered in black and white marble. There was two silver sinks, one shower and toilet. At that time Hermione opened the door and stopped in her tracks when she saw Draco, "Oh no."

He walked towards her and kissed her on the cheek. Then he pushed past her to look in her room, "Too Gryffindor for me dear, you'll have to sleep in my room."

"Like I would ever want to sleep in your room Malfoy." Hermione pushed him back into the bathroom and slammed her door.

"What the hell is wrong with you Granger?" Draco roared.

No answer.

"WOMEN!"

Later that night:

Hermione walked into the bathroom and Draco walked out of the shower in just a towel. (A/N: I would so pay to see that :sigh:) He smiled at her and she blushed. He walked over to the sink and started to brush his teeth. Hermione sat there and watch him in the mirror. She had never really noticed before that he was built, and damn did he look good. He finished brushing his teeth and saw her staring.

"Like what you see Granger?"

She turned and blushed. 'How does he always make me blush.' Draco brushed his hair and then put something on his hands and began to put it through his hair.

"Is that conditioner?"

"Problem?"

Hermione laughed, "No no, not at all. Do you mind if I borrowed some?" She collapsed in fit of laugher.

"Oh fuck off Granger." He pushed out the door and slammed it shut.

The next day Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into their first class of the day, Potions. They sat in the second row. Neville, Seamus, and Dean sat behind them and they all talked until Professor Snape came in with his usual smug manner.  
"This is the NEWT level Potions class and I expect everyone of you to be on that level. I do not expect anyone to be played around in here. Miss Parkinson if you could please refrain from touching Mr. Malfoy while I am talking. I will move you all away from your friends because I do not want any distractions. So everyone up and to the back of the room. First table, Weasley, Patil, Parkinson. Second table, Potter, Malfoy, Brown. Third table, Granger, Goyle, Finnegan." He continued placing the students with the worst matches ever.

Hermione shook her head as she looked at Goyle sitting beside her. Seamus gave her a sad look and she put her head down.

"Now Miss Granger, could you tell me what the answer was to the question I just asked?" Snape glared his eyes.

"No sir, I'm sorry I can't."

"Five points from Gryffindor, Mr. Malfoy please answer."

Of course Draco answered the question right. Hermione wanted to go back to hating him so bad. 'I wonder if his mother has told him. Should I tell him. I should just avoid him, yes I'll do that. I'll avoid him and I'll never have to talk to him again.'

"Hermione come on, I'm hungry."

She looked up and saw Ron and Harry over her. She got up and they walked to the Great Hall together.

"I cannot believe Snape put me beside Malfoy. He just wants me to be miserable."

"Oh Harry, he just didn't want you talking to me and Ron."

"Lavender would not stop flirting with Malfoy. It was sickening really."

Hermione looked up at Malfoy and he was looking at her, "Well that is how Lavender is."

"What about me Hermione?"

"Oh Harry was just telling us how you were flirting with Malfoy."

"Oh Hermione, you are so lucky to be rooming with him this year. He is so cute, and to mention that body, oh my."

Ron rolled his eyes and Hermione laughed, "Well you know Malfoy and myself have always hated each other. I could never like him that way, he is such a prat."

Hermione didn't know it, but Draco had been listening the whole time. Draco couldn't believe it, she had actually said that about him, and he was actually hurt. 'Two can play at this game.'

Draco got up and walked over to where Hermione was talking to Lavender, "If I didn't have to room with a mudblood, then I wouldn't be such a prat."

Hermione looked up at him and saw his serious expression. She got up and nearly knocked him over leaving the Great Hall.

Harry stood up, "I think that it would be best if you left Malfoy."

"Oh and what exactly are you going to do to me Potter. Sic Weasley on me."

Harry started walking towards Draco and Ron spoke up, "Harry don't!"

**

* * *

A/N: Good Lord this chapter is a mess. I hope that yall feel alright about it. I have been having a bad week. I'm so sore from Colorguard Practice, and my eyes is all poofy. I hope that I didn't let you guys down too much, my next chapter will be so much better. I am very sorry to say that it might be a while for me to update because my computer is caput. I am very lucky that I can even post this, this is also why there are no thank yous. I'm sorry**


	10. Being Kicked When Your Down

**Chapter 10: Being Kicked While Down**

_Flashback- Harry started walking towards Draco and Ron spoke up, "Harry don't!"_

The next thing Draco saw was Harry's fist at his nose. He touched it and saw blood on his fingers. Draco glared at him and tackled him to the ground. Draco punched him in his eye and Harry tried to fight back, but Draco over powered him. Ron jumped on Draco and pulled him off Harry. Together Harry and Ron started punching Draco in his face and stomach.

Everyone started gathering around them, since there were no teachers around. Crabbe and Goyle jumped in to help Draco and started punching Harry and Ron. Soon after that about 5 more Gryffindor boys and about 3 more Slytherin boys joined in the fight. Everyone in the room had failed to realize that Hermione was standing at the doors of the Great Hall. She couldn't see through the crowd, but at certain times she could see flashes of blond and red hair.

She calmly walked over to the group and they parted for her. She stood there watching the boys punch and kick and bite each other. She finally saw Harry land a punch on Ron and decided it had all gone too far, "STOP IT! STOP IT ALL OF YOU!"

At once all the boys stopped and looked up at her. Draco was on the ground bleeding for numorours places, Ron was on top of him and Harry was under Goyle who had stopped mid punch. Seamus and Neville were _attempting _to hold down Crabbe, and the other boys were scattered around in odd positions.

"What happened?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Harry punched Draco after you walked out, then Draco started punching Harry and I couldn't just leave him there!"

"You could have just pulled him away Ron, and Harry, I never thought you would fight with Draco again after what Umbridge did."

"What _is_ going on here?" Professor McGonagall walked over to the group, "Potter, Weasley, Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe, and Miss Granger, please follow me to my office."

"Did Hermione just call him Draco?" Ron asked.

Harry looked ahead at Hermione walking with Professor McGonagall and nodded, "Yeah, she did."

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle walked slightly ahead of them. Crabbe and Goyle were practically carrying Draco; he one arm over each of their shoulders and his head was hanging low. They finally made it to McGonagall's office and Crabbe and Goyle sat Draco down in a seat. Hermione sat down in the middle of the group, with Harry to her left and Draco to her right.

While McGonagall was pacing behind her desk, Hermione surveyed the damages done to the boys. Harry's nose was bleeding and he had a black eye, Ron's cheek was bruised and his lip busted, Crabbe seemed to have made it out with just scratches. Draco had the worst damage, his nose was bleeding and looked as though it might be broken, both his eyes were purple and blood-shot, there was blood on the back of his head, and his wrist seemed to just be dangling there.

"I HAVE NEVER! Mrs. Granger if you could PLEASE tell me what went on here, I heard that this was all over you."

"Over me, Professor?"

"Oh yes, Miss Parkinson ran to my office and told me that Mr. Malfoy here had something rude to you and was jumped by Mr. Potter and Weasley. She said that he was being taken advantage of, which it looks like that did occur, if I go by how Mr. Malfoy looks right about now.

"Well, you see Malfoy came over to our table and said something with the word Mudblood in it. I walked out and when I came back in they were all fighting."

"Oh that word Mr. Malfoy, I really wish you would not use it. MR. MALFOY!"

Draco's eyes opened as much as they could and looked around, "What's happened?"

"Oh dear, Miss Granger, please take Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing, if that is all right with you Potter, it seems he might losing consciousness."

"Yes of course." Hermione helped him up and put his arm around her shoulder, "The last time I did this, you were conscious."

"Dammit, I am conscious Granger."

The next thing she knew Draco was back in his unconscious state. She sighed and dragged him to the hospital wing. "Madam Pomfrey!"

"Oh my," she had seen Draco, "It seems he's been in here more times these past two years than Mr. Potter. What's happened now, Miss Granger?"

"A fight, he's been in and out of consciousness."

"Okay let's see then, lay him here." Hermione laid him down and then Madam Pomfrey looked him over. "Okay, he has a broken nose, hm.." She lifted up his shirt that revealed to large bruises and she pushed on them, "Ah yes, maybe some broken ribs, he sprained his wrist, other than those just some cuts and bruises. It's good that you brought him here Miss Granger, again he'll be staying here for the days to come."

"Do you mind if I stay here just to watch over him for now, I'm a little worried?"

Madam Pomfrey looked at her questionably and then nodded. Hermione sat on the edge of his bed and took his hand. Madam Pomfrey used a spell to clean him up and changed him into a set of green pajamas. When Hermione was sure Madam Pomfrey was gone she started talking to the sleeping Draco.

"I'm sorry this happened, maybe if I hadn't been so mean to you lately, you wouldn't have to have had said that. You just don't know how hard it is for me right now."

"Then why don't you tell me?"

Hermione jumped at his voice and stared back at him, "What?"

"Why don't you tell me why it's so hard for you right now."

"Oh, I can't it..it's personal."

"Hermione nearly a month ago you came to my house and spent the night with me. You seemed to want to be with me then. As soon as we got on the train that day you suddenly changed. I now something happened."

"Yeah well, I realized that we can't be that way with each other anymore."

"Why?"

"We're just too different Draco, so many things are wrong about us and.."

"Don't give me that shit Hermione."

"People will talk Draco."

"You know that I don't care about what people say, and I know you don't either."

"Draco your father.."

"After he told me to stop being friends with you Hermione, I came back to you didn't I."

"Yes, but.."

"I don't care about him, I care about you."

"We can't be together Draco."

"Give me one good reason why."

"Harry and Ron."

"If they were true friends they wouldn't care as long as you were happy."

"My parents won't allow it."

"Are your parents here Hermione?"

"Were not meant to be."

"Do you know that for sure?"

"I..."

"Finally run out of reasons have you?"

"No."

"Give it up Hermione. You know you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you, and I always get what I want. So just give up the fight Hermione, stop listening to everything around you and listen to yourself for once. Do what you want."

"God dammit Draco, okay, I want to be with you. God only knows how much I do, but I can't, we can't."

Draco stood up beside her chair, "Draco sit down."

"Not until you tell me why Hermione, the real reason why."

"I can't tell you."

"Tell me, or..or I'll run up and down the halls screaming that 'I love Hermione Granger.'"

"You wouldn't." Hermione was crying now.

"Oh I would, now tell me why Hermione, Why are you keeping us apart?"

"Because.."

"Because why?"

Hermione stood up and kissed him, she started to back up and she spoke the reason under her breath.

"What?"

"BECAUSE YOU COULD BE MY BROTHER DRACO. You could very well be my damn brother." She turned on her foot and ran out of the hospital leaving a stunned Draco to fall back on to his bed.

"No..."

* * *

A/N: Wala. Chapter ten up and running and fell pretty good about it. I know it's a lot better than nine and she FINALLY told him.

I, like many others, am in a sad state since I finished Harry Potter and The Half-blood price yesterday at 9:30 p.m. July 16. I got it at 8:30 a.m and didn't stop until I finished it that night. It was the best book by far. I am very sad at the events between the three shockers of the story. my god. I cried and cried at the end it was very sad. I will not state anything out in the open for those of you who haven't read it yet. Please if any of my reviews would like yell with me about the story feel free to email me. :sniffles: Did you know that people are actually saying that J.K. did a horrible job and made her characters go out of character? Please someone tell me how in the _hell_ the creator of these wonderful characters makes them go out of character. IT'S NOT POSSIBLE. SHE MADE THEM! Ehh..I think she did a fantastic job and the seventh book cannot come out soon enough.

My thanks you from chapter 8 and 9 **PLEASE READ:** MY COMPUTER IS BEING TAKEN TO THE SHOP SO THE NEXT UPDATE MIGHT TAKE A WHILE..THANK YOU

**Mysterious Charm**: yes yes much awkardness...lol..I hope that my fighting scene worked for you!

**H.C.G.:**I hope this is fast enough for you. I wrote this whole thing today because well yesterday i was too busy reading HBP. Thanks again!

**Kit:** I hope i never let you down..lol here is the update! Thank you!

**Danish Pastry**: Thank you for the critique (?) Its hard to write a Hermione and Draco fic without them becomeing somewhat out of character but i understand what you mean. Thank you fro the review hope you enjoy.

**Krizue:** Thank you for the 3 reviews i got from you lol. I really want to do the Head Boy head girl thing because it complicates the feelings between them...and i hope i can try and make it my own. She told him the truth too! yay!

**Draco's Ice Princess**: draco in a towel..:melts: I hope you like this chapter. thank you!

3 Missez Malfoy


	11. The Admirer

**Chapter 11:The Admirer**

Draco just stayed in his bed for the next three days. Hermione didn't visit him, not once. He laid in bed thinking about the information he had gotten nights before.

_Flashback_

"_BECAUSE YOU COULD BE MY BROTHER DRACO. You could very well be my damn brother." She turned on her foot and ran out of the hospital leaving a stunned Draco to fall back on to his bed._

_End_

He wouldn't accept it, there was no way that this could happen. Every possible reason why it couldn't be true ran through his head. She's a mudblood, I'm a pureblood. She's a Gryffindor, she's a brunette, she's nothing like me, were too good of friends, she likes me, I like her. "I love her." 'I just can't sit here and do nothing.' He thought. Then Draco Malfoy started devising a plan.

Draco got out of the hospital the next day. He walked through the halls with his usual arrogance, even though his mind was racing over what to do with Hermione. He wasn't gonna let her go without a fight. That whole week Hermione avoided Draco like the plague. They never passed each other in their own dorm. She sat on the whole opposite of the classroom and avoided any eye contact with him at all, even in the halls.

Draco sat in his room writing a letter to his mother when he heard a knock at the portrait. He walked over and opened it only to find a dozen roses and a note addressed to Hermione. He picked them up and carried them to her door. Hermione gasped when she looked up at him, "Oh my goodness."

"It's seems you have a secret admirer, mudblood."

"They're not from you?" She sounded disappointed.

"Hell no, I have my own ways on how to get girls."

"Well give them here then."

Draco walked over to her and handed them to her, she took the note and read it and then looked back up at Draco. "What?"

"Well what does it say?"

"Oh, Hold on." She passed him the card.

_My dearest Hermione,_

_You are very special to me, whether you know it or not. I felt that you deserved someone who really cared about you, so here I am. Although I am not ready to reveal myself to you, I will someday in hopes that I could have you as my own._

_Your Romeo_

"Romeo, ha! What a dope Granger. Have fun with him, night."

Hermione watched him walk out of her room and then lay back on her bed with her flowers.

"Wow, someone likes me." She smiled to herself and then conjured up a vase for her flowers.

Back in his room, Draco sent off his letter to his mother. He tried to sleep but all he kept doing was tossing and turning. He couldn't take his mind off of what his mom would say to his letter.

_Dear Mother, _

_I heard a claim the other day that I was related to a Mudblood. I would like you to shed some light on the fact that she could possibly be my sister, her name is Hermione Granger. Thank you._

_Your Son,_

_Draco_

He was also worried about his situation with Hermione. He had come up with some ways to try and get her to come back to him.

Hermione walked into the Head's common room the next day and saw Draco staring into the fire. When he noticed her presence he got up and walked over to her. He took her hand and kissed it and then brought out a single white rose from behind his back.

"Would you do me the pleasure of eating dinner with me tonight?"

"Uh..sure, but Draco.."

"Not now dear, now we eat."

Draco waved his hand over the table in the study and their dinner appeared. He pulled out the chair for Hermione and she sat down.

"Draco, we really shouldn't be doing this."

"Doing what Hermione, it's just an innocent dinner."

"I know what you're trying to do, and it's not going to work."

"Why not?"

"You know why."

"It's not true."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do."

Hermione stood up, "No Draco, you don't. I can't do this, WE can't do this, so just give up. JUST GIVE IT UP!"

Hermione ran into her room and slammed her door.

Draco threw his glass at the bookshelf, "Dammit." He walked over to his room and grabbed Hermione MP3 Player. He had put a song on it that he wanted to dedicate to her, so he left it in front of her door with a note.

Later on when she knew Draco would be at Quidditch practice Hermione stepped out of her room, narrowly missing her MP3 player that was on the ground. She picked it up and read the note attached:

_Thanks for letting me borrow it. I added a song for you._

She put the headphones on as she headed for Gryffindor Tower. A song called Lose it All came on and she knew it was the one Draco had left for her to hear.

"_Take what you need  
'Cause I can't hold my breath  
Say what you feel  
'Cause I got nothing left"_

"Oh no." She wasn't sure she wanted to listen anymore, but she couldn't shut it off. 'I really need to talk to Harry.'

"_I made a promise to myself last night  
I'm gonna keep it if it's wrong or right  
And if I lose it all  
There'll be nothing left to lose  
And I would take the fall  
'Cause knowing you are out there breathing  
It's so wonderful"_

A tear rolled down her cheek as she kept walking.

"_It's a chance I'll take even if I break  
And I lose it all, if I lose it all  
It wouldn't matter anyway_

_Don't change a thing  
You're perfect as you are  
Time has a way  
Time is all I've got"_

She didn't even know it but she had started to run.

"_If my heart should shatter watching you  
That'd be one less thing I have to prove_

_Heaven will be waiting  
When I fall into your open arms  
I'll believe you'll find me there  
You'll find me there"_

Hermione reached the Fat Lady's portrait and mumbled the password. She walked into the Gryffindor Common and saw Harry sitting on the couch, with his arm around a certain Weasley.

"Excuse me for interrupting."

Ginny Weasley jumped up first and then Harry stared at Hermione wide-eyed, "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Then Ginny turned and ran to the Girl's dormitories.

Hermione walked over to where Harry was, "What was that all about Harry?"

"Oh um.."

"I didn't know you liked Ginny."

"I..well.."

"You don't need to explain Harry. I really need to talk to you know though."

Harry looked relieved, "All right, go on then."

"Well you see there's this boy that I like, but there is a really big reason that we can't be together, well more than one actually. Anyways, we're so different but I want to be with him so bad."

"Hermione, are you talking about Draco?"

"How did you know?"

"Well I am your best friend," He rolled his eyes, "and well I _am_ Harry Potter."

Hermione laughed, "Yes, I guess so. Draco and I, we're so different Harry, but we want to be together. I know that I am the only one to see this side of him, but I don't care. I told him we couldn't be together, but I don't think he's gonna let go so easy."

"Then be with him Hermione."

"I can't."

Harry took her hand, "If you want something bad enough Hermione, you can have it."

Hermione smiled at him, "Thank you Harry, I'll remember that. Oh yeah, I got flowers from a secret admirer."

"O really? That sounds exciting."

"Oh yes, Draco was mad though. So tell me about you and Ginny.

Hermione spent another hour in Gryffindor tower while Harry explained about him and Ginny. They weren't together yet, as he said. He needed to talk to Ron first.

"Harry, you don't think it was Ron, that sent me the flowers do you?"

"I don't know Hermione."

Hermione stood up and gave Harry and hug, "Thanks Harry see you later."

When Hermione reached the Head's portrait, there was a box of chocolates on the ground.

"_Love give me strength."_

She smiled to herself after reading the note and walked in the room. Draco was sitting on the couch and frowned when he saw the chocolate in her arms.

"Aw, more from your Romeo, mudblood."

"Like you care. Goodnight Malfoy."

Draco watched her enter her room and then sighed to himself. 'This is going to be a long year.'

**

* * *

A/N: I'm soo sorry that it took me so long to update. I just got my computer back like two days ago and I had Practice yesterday and a Car Wash today. We made $320..hell yeah. But um.. It also took me awhile to get into this chapter but it is done! yay! So thank you for waiting and I hope you all enjoy. Oh and the Second Admirer letter that says _"Love give me strength"_ is from Romeo and Juliet.**sorry that it took me so long to update. I just got my computer back like two days ago and I had Practice yesterday and a Car Wash today. We made $320..hell yeah. But um.. It also took me awhile to get into this chapter but it is done! yay! So thank you for waiting and I hope you all enjoy. Oh and the Second Admirer letter that says is from Romeo and Juliet. 

**Draco's Ice Princess: lol **Very melt worthy. Hope you like this chapter.

**H.C.G**: lol I know! me too! haha. Hope you like this chapter.

**Bumblebeegonecrazy: **Your back! lol I am so glad that you still like it, and I hope that your Drama show is going well. Yeah..I would like to see Ron and Hermione get together in the books too, hm weird.

**Danish Pastry**: Thank you for the comment. I feel special. Yes i did read your whole review lol and Yeah I guess it's understandable for people not to realize that J.K. is just giving the characters more depth. I'm glad she did though, but I hope he does end up going to Hogwarts for something. I'm still on the fence with the whole Snape thing. I really don't know what was going on between the lines, and I have heard people saying that R.A.B. is who you think it is.

**FeltonsChick: **Thank you for your comment hope you enjoy.

**Mysterious Charm: **Oh thanks, I wasn't too sure about my whole fight sequence lol. Oh! so heres what happens next lol!

**Kit**: Your back too! yay! Well thank you for sneaking on lol. Ah yes, my chemical romance and Hawthorne Heights are awesome..lol Have you ever heard of The Starting Line? Hope to hear from you soon.

**Krizue: **Yes yes, here comes complications. Thank you for the comments. Yes Harry and Ginny would be wonderful together, SO I added a little Ginny and Harry in there for you, and I will try my best to add them in more.


	12. Possibility

**Chapter 12: Possibility **

Hermione met up with Harry outside of Gryffindor Tower and they walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts together. Hermione pulled the last Secret Admirer note for her pocket and showed it to Harry, "I got it last night with chocolate."

"Uh, Hermione that's not Ron's handwriting."

Hermione took the paper back, "Your right, but who else could it be Harry?"

"I don't know, but hey who cares your getting free chocolate"

"Thanks Harry." Hermione replied sarcastically.

They walked into the classroom and sat next to Ron. Hermione looked around the room and saw Draco writing something, Pansy was whispering in his ear. Hermione shook her head and looked back at their Professor when he cleared his throat, "Okay, today we are going to be working on Hexes. I will pair you up and you will practice blocking each others hexes."

Hermione sighed as the Professor started the pairing, "Brown, Patil. Granger, Potter. Weasley, Longbottom. Malfoy, Parkinson. Zabini, Bulstrode. Nott, Finnegan."

Hermione smiled as her and Harry walked off to a corner in the room to start hexing. They both shot a couple and the other one blocked.

"So Harry when are you going to talk to Ron?"

"I don't know, whenever I can get up the courage too."

"I think you should do it soon, I know Ginny would like that."

"Yeah, I know."

"If you want me there when you talk to him, just tell me."

"Okay, I will."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked out of Defense Against the Dark Arts together and Hermione saw Harry nod at her.

"Ron, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay mate, go ahead."

"Well you see, I, um, IlikeyoursisterandIwashopingtogetyourblessingtoaskherout." Harry closed his eyes and opened one slowly.

"Huh?"

Hermione spoke up, "Well Ron, what Speedy Gonzales over here wanted to say was that he likes Ginny and wants to know if it's all right to ask her out?"

Ron stopped, "Oh. Well, sure. I would rather she be with you than anyone else."

Harry smiled, "Thanks a lot mate. I'm going to go see her now."

"Don't you hurt her Harry!" Ron yelled at the fading figure of Harry.

"I'm sure he won't Ron."

"Yeah, thanks Hermione."

"Hey Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what Romeo and Juliet is?"

"Who and who?"

"Oh never mind." Hermione frowned as she realized that it wasn't Ron sending her the Admirer letters.

**MMMM**

Draco looked up from his dinner at the Gryffindor table. Hermione was laughing with the Wonder Boy and the Weasleys. Interestingly enough Harry had his arm around Ginny Weasley's waist. Draco chuckled at this. He then saw them all leave the Great Hall. He quickly scooped up the last of his corn and walked out of the hall unnoticed.

Draco sped up and caught up with the group, "So Potter, got yourself a girlfriend?"

"Yeah I do, Where's yours?"

"I don't need one, I have half the girls in this school wrapped around my finger."

Harry couldn't think of what to say, "Well at least I'm not going to fail, and become death eater."

Draco stepped toward Harry, "Well Potter, if you really want to compare grades, I am second in every class we are taking this year to Granger over there. And who ever said I was going to be a Death Eater."

"Face it Malfoy, you're just like your father."

"You know what Potter, I have better things to do then fight with you. Why don't you go and have your girlfriend find you some better comebacks."

Hermione gaped at Draco. Harry glared at her and then Ron, Ginny and Harry walked to Gryffindor common room. Hermione walked back to her own common room and lay down on the couch. Draco walked into the room about five minutes later.

"You know, you don't impress me Draco."

Draco jumped when he saw her head pop up from the couch, "Who ever said I was trying too."

"The whole 'I'm a lover not a fighter' thing isn't going to work."

"Whatever. I'm not giving up on you Granger. I'm a Malfoy..."

"Yeah I know, Malfoy's always get what they want."

"Screw you."

"Just go Draco."

"Hey you talked to me first."

Draco walked to his room and slammed the door. Hermione stared at the door and sighed. As she got up to walk to her room and owl flew in from the window. It dropped a note in her hands and flew off. She smiled as she read the note,

"_It's funny how young lovers start as friends.." Yours Truly_

"So I do know him." She walked into her room and feel asleep smiling.

Draco looked down at the letter he received just moments ago. It was from his mother.

_Dearest Draco,_

_I regret to inform you that it could be possible. I did once have a fling with a Granger. I do not think he is your father, but there could be a possibility. If you could please send me a strand of hair from the girl and from yourself, I will gladly perform a test. I am sorry Draco, but you know mother is not perfect._

_Love your mother,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

"My family is so fucked up." He said. Then he balled up the letter and threw it against the wall. Draco got up from his desk and checked out in the common room for Hermione. She wasn't there so walked over to her door and opened it slowly. She was sleeping on her bed, so he crept in to find her brush and get a strand of hair. He saw her brush by her bed so he walked over and took a couple strands. He looked over at her sleeping form and smiled. She was holding a piece of paper, most likely from her admirer, Draco chuckled.He walked back in to his room and pulled some of his hairs out. He taped the hairs on different parts of some parchments and set it out to write on the next day.

The next day, in the 7th years Potions class, Hermione looked around the room thinking about who her admirer could be. Well there was Seamus, him and Hermione had always been friends, but could he like her? Neville of course, she had always heard that he liked her. Dean, well they were never really that good of friends. Draco would never do something like that, he thinks it's stupid. Crabbe and Goyle, never. Harry, he had Ginny, and they had already ruled out Ron. Who else could it be?

**

* * *

A/N: alrighty..chapter 12..movin on up in the world. I almost got me 50 reviews! IM SO EXCITED! lol**

I hope i did good for you guys..dont wanna let ya down. Okay..on to my Thanks

**Mysteriouscharm**: I always have the hardest time typing that for some reason..hm..i wonder how long i can make the year? haha thanks

**Danish Pastry**: Well the testing started in this chapter...so you'll find out soon.

**HCG**: OH! lol Who do you think it is?

**Dracos Ice Princess**: Thank. Hm...i forgot to put that didn't Sorry. Lose is All is by the Backstreet boys. (i love them)

**Tamako Inugami: **aww! thank you. I am so glad that you think my story is one of those stories, it means alot!

**Krizue**: Your welcome, I'm going to try and give Ginny and Harry some more time in the story so yeah. Thanks.

**Feltonschick**: thanks! I dont know who the admirer is, haha. Don't worry it will come out in a couple chapters..

B**umblebeegonecrazy: **You will find out soon enough, I hope you can hold off until then! lol I hope your show goes well. Thanks again


	13. The Date

**Chapter 13: The Date**

Draco stood in his room pacing. It had been more than a week since he had sent his mother the strands of hair. He would sit in the Great Hall every day just to see if a letter from his mother would arrive with the regular mail. He finally got tired of pacing and walked into the common room. He sat down on the couch and just stared into the fire.

Hermione walked into the common room and saw Draco on the couch. She walked over to him and sat down beside him. They didn't speak to each other for a while until Draco broke the silence, "Give me a chance Hermione."

"I told you no Draco."

He turned and looked at her, "Okay go out with me once and I promise you I will leave you alone."

"Oh yeah, like that'll happen."

"Okay so maybe it won't, but just give me a chance. I think I deserve at least that much."

He stuck his lower lip out at Hermione, and she melted. "Fine fine, whatever."

He smiled at her, and again she melted, "Okay meet me in here at 8 tonight. I'll show you the dinner that you missed the last time."

Draco walked out of the room and Hermione shook her head, "What am I doing?" She then left the common room and walked to the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Ron were sitting on the couch played (you guessed it) Wizard's Chess, "Hey Guys!"

"Hey Hermione. Oh yeah, Ginny's looking for you."

"Oh? Where is she?"

"Up in the dorms."

"All right I'll talk to ya'll later."

Hermione walked up the girl's dormitories and saw Ginny sitting on her bed writing in a journal, "Hey Gin what's up?"

"Nothing much. I just wanted to know what you thought about Harry and I."

"You mean like as in you two as a couple?"

"Yeah."

"I think you two make a good couple, and Harry really needs someone like you in his life."

"That's good to know. People have been saying that I'm just with him because he's the Harry Potter."

"Well, is it true?"

"No, I like him because he's Harry James Potter, our Harry Potter."

"Good, then don't worry about other people then."

"Thanks Hermione."

"That's what friends are for. Let's go see the boys."

Hermione and Ginny walked downstairs to where Harry and Ron had just finished Wizard's Chess. Harry had just lost of course, but Ginny jumped on him and gave him a kiss.

"Oh Ginny come on. Get a room." Ron gagged.

"Shut up Ron, It's sweet."

Harry looked up at Hermione and smiled, "So Hermione, heard from your Secret Admirer lately?"

"No, not in a while."

"What secret Admirer?" Ron and Ginny asked together.

"Oh I forgot to tell you." Hermione went on to explain the whole situation to Ron and Ginny. During this time Draco was back at the Head's common room preparing for his dinner with Hermione.

Draco was setting up the study for Hermione. He was actually doing it the Muggle way too, he was using a black table cloth and candles on the table. A glass vase with 3 red roses in the middle. Two white plates sat across from each other along with two crystal wineglasses. The only thing he needed was food, which the house elves were bringing up. Draco ran back to his room to change. He couldn't figure out what had come over him, but he really wanted to impress Hermione. He put on a black button up shirt and khaki cargo pants. (A/n: nice image...haha) He shook his head and ran some gel through his hair so it look messed up, but in neat way.

He smiled at himself in the mirror and walked out of his room. He lit the fire and the candles. The house elves came in with the food and he set the table for Hermione. He started pacing around the room while waiting for Hermione. He looked up as the portrait door opened and smiled as she walked in. Hermione's jaw dropped when she saw Draco and his dinner that he had planned out, "Oh Draco..."

He walked up to Hermione and kissed her hand, "Good evening, Hermione."

"Oh my, Draco, let me go change real fast. I don't feel right in this." She ran off to her room and about five minutes later she walked back out in a black dress. Draco smiled as he took her look in, her dress was like a halter top with a cream colored stripe around the waist and bottom of the dress. It went to her knees and hugged her body nicely.

He took her hand and led her to the table.

"It's beautiful Draco."

"Thanks; I did it myself you know."

"Really? All this for me?"

"All this for you."

"But Draco you know we can't be.."

"Just please, Hermione, forget about that tonight."

"All right."

Draco smiled at Hermione and they started eating. They talked through the whole the dinner and then Draco walked to a Muggle device called a stereo and turned it on. A song called Tiger Lily came on the radio and Draco held out his hand to Hermione, "Would you care to dance?"

"Why thank you kind sir." She smiled at him as she took his hand and he led her away from the study. He put his hands on her waist and she put her arms around his neck. They started swaying to the music.

_We drive tonight,_

_and you are by my side._

_We're talking about our lives,_

_like we've known each other forever._

_the time flies by,_

_with the sound of your voice._

Hermione rested her head on Draco's chest as he started to sing along with the music.

_its close to paradise,_

_with the end surely near._

_and if i could only stop the car_

_and hold onto you,_

_and never let go..._

_i'll never let go._

_as we round the corner_

_to your house_

_you turned to me and said,_

_"i'll be going through withdrawl of you for this one night we have spent."_

Hermione looked up at Draco and his eyes were closed as he was singing.

_and, i want to speak these words_

_but i guess i'll just bite my tongue,_

_and accept "someday, somehow"_

_as the words that we'll hang from_

_and i... i don't want to speak these words._

_cause i, i don't want to make things any worse._

He finally opened his eyes to find Hermione's brown eyes staring at him.

_and i... i don't want to speak these words._

_cause i, i don't want to make things any worse._

_why does tonite, have to end?_

_why don't we hit restart,_

_and pause it at our favorite parts._

_we'll skip the goodbyes._

_if i had it my way,_

_i'd turn the car around and runaway,_

_just you and i._

Draco lifted Hermione's chin up by his finger and kissed her lips gently. Draco pulled back to look into Hermione's eyes. She showed no sign of regret, so he kissed her again, this time with more passion. Draco pulled back and Hermione smiled at him. "Come on." Draco led her outside and they say on the shore of the lake.

What they didn't know was that while they were down there, an owl stopped by both of their room. They each had a letter left on their bed.

**

* * *

A/N: Okay...sorry it took so long for me to update. Been busy, I was feeling romantic so I wrote some mushy stuff. If you would like to see what Hermione's dress looked like go to this link:**

**http/ think you need to copy and paste it)**

**The song Tiger Lily is by Matchbook Romance.**

**Thanks:**

**HCG: Do you think Draco likes Hermione after this chapter? lol thanks again**

**Danish Pastry: I'm thinking youll find out if they are in like 2 or 3 chapters, the admirer will probably be about 4 chapters.**

**Mysterious Charm: lol Theres alot of theories about who it is. Don't worry youll find out in acouple chapters. Thanks**

**Kerube-chan: THanks I'm glad you like my fic. Yeah he really does want her. Heres my update for ya!**

**Draco's ice princess: lol thanks for the review. I know..but i have always liked BSB**

**Bumblebeegonecrazy: I am so glad you are hooked. Your review made me smile when i got it. I hope that I can keep doing good for you!**

**Krizue: Who do you think the admirer is? Yeah I'm still debating on who to put Ron with. I could make him Won won again...haha.**


	14. Two can play at that game

**Chapter 14: Two can play at that game**

Draco walked into his room after seeing Hermione to hers. He smiled to himself and plopped down on his bed in a very unlike Malfoy way. The letter that the owl had left on the edge of his bed floated down the floor without him knowing. He stared up at the ceiling just thinking about his night that he had. Hermione Granger had done a number on Draco Malfoy. He couldn't stop thinking about her; the way she smiled the way she laughed everything. He had told her earlier he wouldn't bother her again if she gave him this chance, Draco wasn't sure if he could keep his word on that.

Hermione closed her door and slid down it smiling. She then shook her head and closed her eyes. "I can't do this with him." She got up and walked to her bed and saw the letter on her bed, she noticed the handwriting was that of her secret admirer.

"_and I can still feel you as if you were in the room _

_where does our story end? where does it start?" _

_We will meet soon, my love _

Hermione smiled and went to the shower. As she thought about her Romeo and Draco the warm water helped her concentrate. She didn't hear Draco come in the bathroom as she started singing. He listened to her voice and heard her singing to the song they had dance to while they were outside.

_The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining through_

_You're barely waking_

_And I'm tangled up in you_

_I'm hoping your close_

_Where I follow you'll go_

_I worry I won't see your face_

_Light up again_

_Even the best fall down sometime_

_even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_somehow finds you and I collide_

Draco hopped up on the counter and just listened to her. He had taken an enchanted stereo outside because he had planned on asking her to dance by the lake. He had searched through her Mp3 player searching for a song that was just right. When he got half way through the song he knew that it was the one, it was called Collide by Howie Day.

_I'm quiet you know_

_You make a first impression_

_I found I'm scared to know_

_I'm always on your mind_

_Even the best fall down sometime_

_even the stars refuse to shine_

_out of the back you fall in time_

_somehow find You and I Collide_

_Don't stop here_

_I lost my place_

_I'm close behind_

She had the most beautiful smile on her face after he asked her to dance. She knew in her mind that this was exactly what she wanted to happen, even though she knew it wasn't right. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy just couldn't be together, and that taunted her in the back of her mind the whole night. She wanted so bad to be with him, but if she let him know that he would break her heart. Not intentionally, but because she wouldn't let herself be with him. Hermione knew that she had to let him go.

_Even the best fall down sometimes _

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind _

_You finally find, you and I collide _

_You finally find _

_You and I collide _

_You finally find _

_You and I collide_

Hermione turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She stepped out of the shower and screamed when she saw Draco sitting on the countertop.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"I'm just sitting here, jeez." Draco smiled at her.

"I was in the shower Malfoy. Now please get the hell out of here."

Draco frowned at her and then walked out, "Two can play at this game, Granger." He went and sat at his desk and began to write on a piece of parchment.

Hermione looked in the mirror and shook her head, she had heard Draco use her last name again. She felt a twinge of pain when he said it, but she had called him by his last name too. She walked into her room and went to bed after she changed.

Hermione met up the next morning with Harry and Ron in the Great Hall. They walked to class together and when they reached the classroom the Gryffindor's and the Slytherin's stayed on their respective walls. Hermione looked over at Draco; she cringed when she saw him whispering something in Pansy's ear. Their teacher opened the door and Hermione bumped into Draco when she went inside.

"Watch it Mudblood."

Hermione looked up at him with a frown and walked to her seat. He hadn't called her a mudblood in so long, what happened? All Hermione could think about through out the day was Draco calling her a Mudblood again. At dinner she hardly ate anything. 'He's not supposed to be able to hurt me like this."

Dumbledore's voice interrupted her thoughts, "Attention students. The staff here at Hogwarts has put together a Halloween Formal for the 4th years and up. On Halloween night we would like all the students allowed to show up and have a good time. The classes for that day will be canceled and you will be taken to Hogsmeade to shop for clothing. I will tell you more at a later time."

Hermione thought to herself, 'It's only a week until Halloween.' Ron tapped her on the shoulder, "Hey Hermione, can I talk to you outside."

"Um sure."

Hermione walked with Ron outside the Great Hall and he started talking, "Well Hermione, I was wondering if you would like to go to the formal with me?"

Hermione smiled at him, "You know what Ron, I would really like that."

"Really?"

She nodded, "Bloody Hell, I mean thanks Hermione." He pecked her on the cheek and then ran into the Great Hall. Hermione smiled at his running figure and walked back to her room.

Draco smiled to himself when he heard the Headmaster's news. Pansy looked at him and asked, "Oh Draco, can we go together?"

"I'll think about it Pansy."

"Oh, okay." Pansy frowned and turned away.

Draco got up and walked to the Head's room to talk to Hermione. He knocked on her door and waited for her to answer. She opened her door and stared him down when she saw him.

"I think we could get on Dumbledore's good side if we went together, as head boy and girl. You know, to promote that unity shit."

"Sorry Malfoy, I already have a date."

Draco stepped back, "Oh and may I ask with whom?"

"Ron."

"Oh, well that's good, 'cause I didn't want to go with you anyways."

Hermione smiled at him and closed her door. Draco just stood there at her door for minutes until he turned and punched the wall beside the door. He stormed out of the room and headed towards the Slytherin Common room. Pansy was sitting on the couch.

"Hey Pansy."

Pansy smiled at the sight of Draco, "Hey Drakie, so did you think about going to the formal with me?"

"Yeah, I'll take you."

"Oh yeah! I'll see you later then Draco." Pansy winked at him and left.

Draco laughed and walked out of the common room, 'If Hermione wants to play the jealousy card, then I can too. Wait me Jealous?" He laughed again, "Not possible." He got back to his room and sat down on his bed, 'I don't know what I'm doing.' He took off his robe and it fell on the floor beside his bed, covering half of that faithful letter.

* * *

A/N: Okay PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU SHOOT ME:ducks behind computer chair.: I don't want to reveal the results yet, I'm sure you can all understand that. I have it set in my mind how it's going to happen and its been reeling in my head for quite some time. I do however promise you will find out by the next two chapters. I am going to try my best to post the next chapter by Sunday. Oh yeah and the part of the admirer letter in quotes is from Matchbook Romance, Shadows like Statues. Ah yes.. and I would love to thank Hermione Charlotte Granger for putting my Story into a C2.

I'm past 50 reviews! Thanks

Hermione Charlotte Granger: You just don't know how happy I was when i saw I was in a C2, I freaked out! Thank you a lot. Oh yeah that link, eh it didnt matter anyways. I didn't know that didn't let you post links so yeah. Thanks!

Danish Pastry: I know you wanted to find out this chapter, but I just wasn't ready to let the secret go. But as i said You will know by the next two chapters. I'm not even gonna worry about the link anymore.

Bumblebeegonecrazy: No clues! I have been dropping little hints about the secret admirer though, I don't if they were easy to pick up on though. :shrugs: But both questions will be answered in the next 2 chapters.

Kerube-Chan: Thanks :-D Don't worry youll find out soon!

Mysteriouscharm: Oh no results yet! please don't shoot me. :ducks and covers:

Sue: Lol well you'll find out. Yes my friend left the Matchbook Romance CD at my house and I was bored, listened to it and loved it.

lil-pwincess: Thanks! Well you found out what one owl said...

ultimate-animefan25: Thanks for the review.

Dracos'iceprincess: Yes I got there new cd the day it came out (Holds head high) lol Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Krizue: Okay hold your fire! I won't make you go answerless much longer.


	15. The Formal

**Chapter 15: The Formal**

It was now two days before the formal and Draco and Hermione were still fighting. They hadn't talked much and when they did they used very foul words that should not be repeated. Hermione tried to keep her mind busy by thinking about Ron and the Formal. Ginny was taking her shopping today and they were going to look for dresses, so they could look at the good ones before the rest of the girls went on Halloween. Harry had brought Ginny roses two days before and asked her to go with him.

Draco was in his room cleaning (A/N: yes Draco Malfoy was cleaning.) when Hermione left for Hogsmeade. He picked up a couple of dirty robes off the floor and spotted a letter. He picked it up and sat down at his desk. The letter was from his Mother, this was the letter Draco had been waiting for. He found himself scared to open the letter. Draco took a deep breath and tore the envelope open. He nodded his head and left the room leaving the open letter on his desk.

Meanwhile, at Hogsmeade, Hermione was trying on a dress for formal. Ginny had helped her pick out four different dresses to try on. The first dress was a brilliant shade of green, that reminded her so much or Draco. It was low cut in the back and had spaghetti straps for the sleeves. The second was Ginny's favorite; it was red and black and had small straps with a square neck. The third was a midnight blue tea-length dress. It was sleeveless, but very elegant. Hermione's favorite was a black and white dress. It was strapless and floor length. The dress was completely black except for three white strips at the bottom.

When Hermione tried on the black and white dress, she knew it was the one for her. She stepped out of the dressing room to show Ginny and Ginny's mouth dropped when she saw it, "Oh my."

"Is there something wrong Ginny?"

"No Hermione, you look...amazing."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Ron will love it."

Hermione half-smiled and walked back to the dressing room. She was going with Ron, her best friend, she should be happy, "I wonder if Draco will like this on me?" 'Shut up!' Hermione battled with herself for five minutes before Ginny finally called to her, "Hermione are all right?"

"Oh yeah sorry, Ginny. I was just thinking about the formal."

"Oh yeah, me too. I'm so glad Harry asked me. He even said whatever color I wear is what color he'll wear. He's great."

"I bet. Come on let's go."

Hermione and Ginny walked back to Hogwarts with Hermione's favorite dress and a long black and red dress for Ginny. Hermione let Ginny in on all the little secrets that she got to know about the dance because she was Head Girl. Ginny's jaw dropped when she heard Draco and Hermione had to open the Formal with a dance.

"Ginny it's not that bad."

"It's Malfoy though, and you know Ron will be highly upset."

"I know, I haven't told him yet, I don't even know if Draco knows."

"You think he'll be angry?"

"I don't know, maybe."

Hermione walked with Ginny back to the Gryffindor common room and then walked to her room. On the couch was Bear with a card attached. She smiled and walked over to the note and opened it,

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_It is time to reveal myself to you. Please meet me at 12:00 pm the night of the Formal. I will be waiting for you outside the Great Hall. I know you will be the most beautiful girl there._

_Your Romeo_

Hermione picked up the bear and walked to her room. She finally got to meet her Romeo.

Halloween arrived very fast for the 4th year students and up. Most of the students went off to Hogsmeade earlier that day to get there dresses and suits. It was now 7:00 and every girl had already been primping for hours. Ginny was putting the final touches on Hermione make-up before she put on her dress, to go down to the Great Hall.

She finally got to pull her dress over her head at 7:30. She did a once over in the mirror, and put a jacket on so she could walk to the Great Hall. She wanted Draco to be the first to see her. She opened the doors to the Great Hall and saw the four house tables were gone, and there was about 50 tables lined up on both walls for people to sit. The ceiling had the most beautiful midnight sky she had ever seen. The moon was full and the stars were so bright.

She saw Draco looking at her from across the hall. He matched Hermione, dressed in black all over except for a white tie. His hair was slicked back, not one hair out of place. He has his hands in his pockets with his mouth formed into a small smile. Hermione smiled back at him and walked up to him. He silently took her hand and kissed it, "Good Evening Hermione."

"Hello Draco. Is it going to kill you to dance one dance with me?"

"Not at all, I would love to dance so many more times than one."

"Oh.."

"I'm sure Weasley wouldn't like that though. We could always say that we have to close the Formal with a dance too."

"Well, I'm leaving a few minutes before the Formal is over though. I want to beat the rush out you know?"

"Yeah.."

Dumbledore walked through the doors followed by McGonagall, Snape, Hagrid, Filtch, "Hello Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. How are you?"

"Fine."

"Good. Now if you two would walked behind that curtain over there," he flicked his wand and a pitch black curtain appeared, "When everyone is here, I will announce you two and you will come out and open with a dance. Go now, we are open to open the doors for everyone."

Draco and Hermione walked behind the curtain leaned against the wall. They could hear the students filing in and talking about the Great Hall. After awhile of waiting they finally heard Dumbledore clear his throat over the crowd of students. The hall got quiet and Dumbledore spoke, "Good Evening Children, I hope you all have a good night tonight. We would now like to introduce our Head Boy and Girl, and let them open our Formal with a dance. Our Head Girl, Hermione Granger and our Head Boy Draco Malfoy."

Draco took Hermione's hand and led her out to the dance floor. They stood at the center of the crowd and Draco put one of his hands on Hermione's waist and the other was holding her free hand. Hermione placed her open hand around Draco's neck and smiled at him. The music started and they began to Waltz around the open floor. Draco pulled Hermione closer, in a subtle way of course, and started to whisper in her ear, "You know you didn't have to avoid me for a week."

"Draco, don't do this."

"If you wanted me to stay you could have told me, I don't appreciate being treated like shit by you."

"Yeah well you did the same."

"True, but I'm a Malfoy.

"Ah yes, a Malfoy, I forgot."

"You should see Weasley's face from this angle, I think this is a new shade of red for him."

Hermione giggled, "Oh I see it now, and I didn't tell him I had to dance with you. I didn't need him being mad at me all night."

"Yeah, I know how much you want to spend this night with me." He winked at her.

"Ha ha, you know we can't do that though. It's just not right."

"Sure."

The music ended and they noticed the whole room was looking at them. They slowly back away from each other and merged in with the crowd. Hermione managed to find Harry, Ginny, and a very red Ron sitting at a table. She sat down with them and they just watched her.

"I can't believe you had to dance with Malfoy."

"I know, but it was for Dumbledore."

"Hermione would you like to dance?" A lighter faced looking Ron asked Hermione.

"Sure."

Ron took Hermione's hand and led her to the floor with Ginny and Harry following. They started slow dancing and Hermione found herself looking for Draco the rest of the night. He danced with Pansy sometimes but most of the times jus sat down drinking Butterbeer.

At 10:00 Draco met up with Hermione so they could address the students, "I hope everyone is having fun! Draco and me would personally like to thank all of you for coming tonight. It turned out so well."

"All right, I have some Muggle music from Hermione I thought ya'll might like to dance to, so here it goes. You only have two hours left, don't waste my time." Draco took Hermione's hand and led her back on to the dance floor. Draco left Hermione when they reached Harry and Ron and she felt sad. Ron led her to a table and then watched Ginny and Harry dance.

"I'm so glad you asked me Harry."

"Me too, well you know what I mean. You know you look beautiful tonight?"

Ginny blushed, "Thank you Harry."

"It's true. Is Hermione having fun tonight?"

"She seems like she is. I think she's happy that Ron asked her."

"Yeah." Harry turned and looked at Hermione, her eyes were locked on a certain Slytherin blond.

After the speech, Draco watched Hermione all night. Their eyes locked every once in awhile but other than that, she laughed with Weasley and Potter and little Weasley all night long. It pained him to watch her dance with Potter and Weasley. He watched her until midnight, we he finally left the Formal.

Hermione lost track of Draco at around 11. She actually started to enjoy herself. Ron and her danced to a lot of different songs, and Ron even shared her with Harry, and Neville some. Neville mostly stayed on her feet, but she couldn't say no to him. Ginny and her entered the Girl's Best Dressed Competition. They didn't win, but it was fun to play model for a couple of minutes.

She finally sat down for a drink when she noticed the time, it was 11:55 pm. She told Ron that she needed to use that Lady's room and left the Great Hall. On the other side, only a few steps from her, was her Romeo, a boy in a black suit with slicked-back blond hair.

* * *

**A/N**: I am a horrible person. I know. I tried to make this chapter somewhat longer for you guys. I think ya'll got what you wanted too, well half of it. I just started school last week and between band and homework I don't have much time to write at night. So i hope this kind of makes up for it, I won't promise ya'll that i will update anymore. 

**HCG**: Well thanks again. I hope you like this chapter.

**MysteriousCharm**: Draco jealous? Never? haha I hope you like how everythings going.

**Kerube-chan**: Haha i wish i could go with Tom Felton somewhere..he can leave pansy alone..haha. Hope you like it.

**Babylight: **thanks for the review hope you enjoy.

**Lip-Gloss-Reaplier: **I can't help but to like them, its like a disease haha. I hope it's good for you.

**Krizue**: The letter were important, one was her admirer letter and the other wasn't opened until this chapter. But I hope you like it, sorry it took so long.

**Danish Pastry 28**: Yeah i didn't think that the results should have been told yet. But I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I hope you like this one. Sorry it took so long.

**Bublebeegonecrazy**: I hope i can keep you hooked till its over. I hope i didn't spoil anything for you, here you go.

**Partners in Denile**: Dum dum dum. I do love the cliffies, there fun. I hope I didn't make you wait too long.


	16. Revealed

_She told Ron that she needed to use that Lady's room and left the Great Hall. On the other side, only a few steps from her, was her Romeo, a boy in a black suit with slicked-back blond hair._

**Chapter 16: Revealed**

Hermione gasped when she saw him there in the hall. He turned to look at her and they stood there in silence.

"Draco, what are you doing out here?"

He took a step closer, "You know exactly why I'm out here Hermione."

"No, I don't, but I think you should go, I have to meet someone here."

"I'm right here sweetheart."

"Stop playing around Draco and go back into the dance."

Draco walked up to Hermione, took her hand and in a whisper said, "I am your Romeo."

"No, you can't be."

"Oh but I am."

"No, you can't do this to me Draco. You know you can't."

"Hermione, it's okay. Everything is okay."

Hermione took a step back, "No Draco, you know we can't do this."

"Hermione you want this just as much as I do."

"I don't care. Draco you have to stop doing this to me."

"There's nothing wrong with it though."

"Everything is wrong with this Draco."

Draco leaned forward and kissed her slowly. She stared at him wide-eyed and then relaxed into his kiss.

Draco pulled back first and stared into her eyes, "I'm not your brother Hermione."

Hermione took a step back, "What?"

"It was never true; I told you it was never true."

"You're lying Draco."

"No I'm not Hermione."

"The dance will be letting out soon, I have to go."

With that Hermione turned and left. She left Draco there in the middle of the hall, when the students started piling out. He just stood there watching the direction in which she left. She didn't believe him. He was telling her the truth and she didn't believe him. 'Why doesn't she want to believe me?' Draco finally snapped out of his state and pushed pasted the student to get to the Head's Common Room. He burst through the portrait and saw Hermione closing the door to her room. He ran over to her door and started banging on it.

She finally opened it with tearful eyes, "What the hell is your problem Hermione? I just told you good news, we can be together, we can finally have what we have wanted for so long!"

"It's not that easy Draco."

"Like hell it isn't. Just be with me Hermione."

"You have no proof that we're not related."

"Oh yes I do, hold on."

He ran off to his room and came back holing a piece of parchment, "Read this."

She unfolded the letter and read what was inside:

_Dear Draco,_

_Good news from mother, the test came back negative. It's wonderful isn't it? I did have a wonderful time with Mr. Granger, but you are your father's son, I don't know why you ever had any doubts. You are just like him. I can't wait until Christmas when I get to see again dear._

_Love Always, Mother_

"You had a DNA test done?"

"A DN what?"

"Nothing, you had a test done though?"

"I had to know. I always told you it wasn't true."

"How long have you known?"

"Only a few days, I had to find the right time to tell you."

"And you're really my 'Romeo'?"

"I told you I wasn't going to give up on you. I had to find someway to win you over without you knowing." He smiled at her.

"Well aren't you the smart one."

"Some would say that. I've also heard handsome, gorgeous, fine, hot, sexy, god, prince, a sex god, and my least favorite, my father's son."

"I know you're nothing like your father Draco."

"But no one else does Hermione. My mother doesn't even know me."

"You're so much different from any other Malfoy I've met. Come on your the secret admirer of a Mudblood. You are so different from you're father."

"You know, I've changed because of you."

"Because of me?"

"I've never felt like this about another girl. I'm practically on my knees begging for you Hermione. That's not what a Malfoy does. All I'm asking for Hermione, is for you to give me a chance. There is nothing wrong with us being together anymore."

Hermione smiled at him, "You know you mean a lot to me Draco. I'm just not sure if we can be together, after all this. We're complete opposites, and we fight all the time. Harry and Ron would disown me; hell my whole house would disown me."

"I don't care Hermione; all I want is you. I'm pouring my whole heart out here Hermione."

"Let me have some time to think Draco. I promise you'll have an answer soon."

Hermione walked about leaving Draco standing in front of her door speechless. He had just given his whole heart to her and she had thrown it back in his face.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Draco walked into his room and collapsed on his bed and waited all night for when he would fall asleep.

* * *

A/N: All right so it's out. You know the results, but I'm not done running their lives yet, mwhaha. I'm not quite ready to end it yet. What do yall think? I'm sure you agree. Well i hope this makes up for how long it took me to update before. Please review. I'm missin **Kit**, haven't heard from her in a looong while. But here's my thanks to my great reviewers:

**Danish Pastry 28**- one of my many loyal reviewers. I hope this is a good chapter for you.

**Then Kat Said**- Oh i love your user name..haha. I'm glad you love it.

**Tumblebug63**- Thanks for reading im glad you like. I hope i did good for you.

**Mysteriouscharm**: another one of my loyal reviewers. I'm glad you stuck around. I hope you like.

l**alla16**: Thanks, I hope this is soon enough for you. Thank you for saying i am talented, you made me smile.

**Kerube-Chan**: Another loyal reviewer for the past ocuple of chapters. I hope you enjoyed what happened, just remember, I'm not done yet.

**Yuni**- Hides, sorry but i had to stop it! I hope this is soon enough.

**HCG**: My second loyal reviewer! Gosh you;ve been with me for a while now, haha. I hope that this chapter still keeps you hooked.

I**ceBreakersKiss**: A new reviewer that reviewed like 6 times in one day! ha i love you. Yes in chapter one he was being sarcastic, well know you know the results, so you don't need to sic skunks on me, haah. I'm so glad that you like my story, keep reviewing! thanks


	17. I Need Proof

**Chapter 17: I Need Proof**

"Draco." He looked up from the couch he was sitting on early that morning and looked at Hermione, "I need you to prove it to me."

"What? Prove that I care about you?"

"Yes."

"What you don't trust me? I haven't proved it enough?"

"Yes, but I need...I need you to do it again, I just have to know."

"I went behind my father's back for you, I danced with you in front of practically the whole school. I never gave up on you, I asked you out like 3 times, I was practically begging you last night."

"I know Draco, I know. I just need to know for sure."

"Whatever Hermione."

Draco walked out of the room and punched the wall beside the portrait. The old witch in the picture glared at him and he flicked her off, "Oh my."

He looked down at his fist and it was bleeding, "Damn it." Draco walked down to breakfast and ate alone at the Slytherin table. He looked around the Great Hall and got an idea on how to prove himself to Hermione. He walked back to the common and sat in his room trying to perfect his plan.

Hermione watched as Draco stalked across the room and slammed his door. She shook her head and sighed to the fire. She got up and walked to the Gryffindor common room to talk to Harry. When walked through the fat lady Harry and Ginny were sitting on the couch cuddling.

She cleared her throat and smiled when they jumped away, "Harry I need to talk to you."

"Oh Okay. Where do you wanna go?"

"We can go out in the hallway I guess, no ones out there right now."

"Okay."

They walked out into the hallway and Harry spoke first, "Is this about Draco?"

"How did you know?"

"I can see it in your eyes. What happened?"

"He is my admirer. I found out after the dance."

"Oh, what did you say?"

"I told him it couldn't happen, but he wouldn't let it go, so I told him he had to prove that he loved me."

"Hermione.."

"I know I know, but I just couldn't give into him like that."

"What did he say to that?"

"He said 'whatever' and left. I'm not sure if he gave up or not."

"Did you want him to give up?"

"Yes and no, but I think more of the no. There are things not right about us being together, but Harry, I want it so bad."

"I know you do."

"Do you think he'll try and prove it?"

"Yeah actually I do."

Hermione smiled, "Your wonderful Harry, thanks."

"Well I am The-Boy-Who-Lived." He shrugged.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Hermione hugged Harry and walked back to the head's room to do some homework, in Hermione Granger tradition. About six hours later Draco walked out of his room ready to go to dinner. Hermione was hunched over the study table with her hair up in a bun. She had books strown from one end of the table to another with scrolls and parchment all in neat rows. It looked as though she had done months of homework when it was only a couple days worth.

She looked up at him and smiled, he just nodded and left the room. She finally gave up on her homework and walked to the Great Hall for dinner. Everyone was talking amongst themselves when she walked in so no one noticed her, except Draco. She walked to the Gryffindor table and sat between Harry and Ron, like always.

"So Hermione, how did you like the Formal?" Ron smiled at her.

"I had a lot of fun Ron. Thank you for taking me."

"It was my pleasure. I'm sorry you had to dance with Malfoy though."

"Oh yeah, it wasn't that bad,_ he's _no that bad."

Harry stuffed some more bread in his mouth as Ron choked on his, "What?"

"Well _Ronald_, I have been working with for awhile and he's really not all that bad."

Ron laughed, "Whatever you say Hermione."

Draco had been watching Hermione while she was talking to Ron. She didn't look too happy, but he was sure that was about to change. He got up and started walking towards the Gryffindor table. A few eyes started to watch him and then it seemed as if the whole school was watching him as he got closer to the Gryffindor table. The only ones who didn't seem to notice were Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

He walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up and smiled at him as Ron spit out his juice. Draco took her hand and stood her up. They looked into each other's eyes for just a moment before he dipped her and kissed her gently on the mouth. They stood back up and all eyes were on them. Ron was a completely different shade of red than at the formal, Harry had a smirk on his face and the rest of the room's jaws were on the ground.

Draco kissed her once more and walked out of the Great Hall to get some air before he exploded. Hermione sat back down and put her hand to her mouth. The hall erupted in voices as all the students tried to comprehend what had just happened.

"Did you see that?"

"Oh my god!"

"Did her just kiss her?"

"Draco and a Mudblood?"

"Oh hell no."

The last comment was heard a lot from the Slytherin girls, especially from Pansy. She was red in the face and had her fist clenched. Ron was about the same.

"What the hell was that Hermione?"

"My proof."

"What? Hermione, snap out of it. Draco Malfoy just kissed you. You know the same son of Lucius Malfoy, right hand man of the Dark lord, the same Draco Malfoy who had tortured us for the past 7 years, the same Draco Malfoy that turned us in fifth year, the same Draco.."

"Ron I think she gets it."

"Harry, why aren't you worried about this?"

"I don't know."

"Hermione? Hello are you there?"

"Huh, oh yeah. I'm sorry Ronald but I have to go."

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took awhile, been busy. This is the busiest time of the year for me. My Marching Band competitions are starting this Saturday and plus football games and practice, so Sunday is really my only free day. I think the next chapter will be my last for Family Matters. Good news though, I started a new Story called The First Cut is the Deepest. I've gotten a couple good reviews for the first chapter, so if you want you can read that. What do you guys think about a sequel maybe? Tell me and give me some ideas! Thanks, I will give you guys then end as soon as possible.**

**Kerube-Chan: **Yay! lol I just needed some more conflict i don't think its too bad though.

**Danish Pastry:** Yeah , i know it was sad, but i felt it needed that. I hope this chapter is happier, it was meant to be happier. haha what did you think about Ron's reaction? Thanks

**Mysterious Charm: **Lol don't we all ate peer pressure. Yeah, Draco begging, not something your used to seeing lol.

**Bumblebeegonecrazy: **I'm glad you liked this last chapter I hope this one still kept you hooked. I'm glad you were happy with how i played it out, and thanks for the 2 reviews!

**H. C. G.:** Yeah it was kind of harsh. I will try and improve my writing thanks.

**Dragon Blood**: THanks for the review. I'm so glad you like.

**Dalsword:** I'm glad you love it, and i hope it is still good.

**Song muse: **Thanks for the two reviews. I'm glad your interested hope that it kept you interested. I'm glad you liked that whole sweet dreams thing. thansk again.

**Partners in denile: **Thanks for reading, I'm glad you like, heres the update!

**Lalla16: **Heres my next review! I hope you still like!

**Krizue: **Wow spanish? ooookay..I hope i didn't keep you waiting too long. THanks! sorry for leavin you hanging.


	18. Are you ready for this?

**Chapter 18- Are you ready for this?**

Hermione danced her way down the halls to the Head's Common Room. This was it, she could finally have all she wanted. After she said the password the portrait opened and she heard the faint sound of yelling. She walked closer to Draco's room and heard the familiar voice of Lucius Malfoy.

"Draco, I told you months ago to stay away from this girl." Lucius slapped Draco, "I thought you were smart enough to listen to me."

"Father, I'm just using her. If Parkinson wasn't so damn jealous maybe she would have seen that."

"Well Draco, this matter concerns me greatly. You do not need to let her get in the way of our plans, of your future Draco."

"Yes father."

"Good, you need to end this now. Goodbye Draco."

Draco sat down on his bed with his hands in his head. He really had reconsidered not becoming a Death Eater, but it was his destiny. He heard a faint knock at the door and Hermione walked into his room. He looked at her and she saw the red mark on his cheek. She sat down beside him and stoked his cheek.

"Oh Draco..."

He looked away from her and stared at the wall, "My father told me to stop this."

"I know, but Draco you don't have to listen to your father."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because he doesn't own you."

"All right then, Is this what you want?"

"More than you know."

"Then let's do it."

"What about everyone else, what about the world around us Draco?"

"Fuck the world Hermione. I'm so tired of being told how to live my life because I'm a Malfoy, so screw the world. I hope my father finds out, I only wish I could see the look on his face when he does."

Hermione smiled at him and pushed him back onto the bed. Draco held Hermione long and hard. Hermione gave him a feeling like he had never felt before. Until he had met Hermione he had never gone against his father's wishes, and she had gone and changed his whole life. He had a new look on everything.

"I'm sorry I put you through this Draco."

He shrugged, "It's all right."

"I'm scared of what going to happen."

"I know, but everyone will be too confused to say anything."

Hermione laughed, "That's true, but what am I going to do about Harry and Ron?"

"Who cares?"

"Me!"

"Oh sorry, well if they really are your friends they should be happy for you."

Hermione smiled at him, "is my Draco a little philosopher?"

Draco snorted, "Very funny. Are you ready to go back to dinner?"

Hermione took a deep breath, "Yeah let's go.

Hermione took Draco's hand and they walked out in the hall leading to the Great Hall. They were both silent on the way there. There were no gawking eyes and whispers yet, but Hermione could feel them coming. They reached the closed doors of the Great Hall and stopped. Draco took both Hermione's hands in his, "Are you sure about this?"

She only nodded. Draco let go of her right hand and opened the giant doors to the hall. No one seemed to notice them walk in at first, but one by excruciating last one all eyes in the Great Hall were on them. The whispers started soon after. Draco pecked on her on the cheek and went to sit at his regular place at the Slytherin table. Hermione tried to hold her head as she walked toward the Gryffindor table. Her eyes fell on Harry and Ron. Harry was smiling at her and Ron had the same look he had had when Draco had kissed only minutes ago.

All the students in the hall were talking about Draco and Hermione. First he had kissed her in front of the whole school, and now they walked in hand in hand. Hermione hadn't noticed all they looks she had got when Draco had kissed, but now she could feel all the eyes of Gryffindor burning a whole in her skin.

"Hermione what's going on?"

Hermione looked up to see Ron and the rest of Gryffindor looking at her, "Draco and I, um, we are together."

"Together, as in boyfriend/girlfriend together?"

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"Hermione, he's Malfoy, how could you do this to me? To us?"

"It's not about you guys Ron, It's about what I want for once, and I want to be with Draco."

"With Draco? Hermione listen to yourself, you're being stupid."

Hermione looked at him wide eyed, "How dare you Ronald Weasley."

Hermione walked out of the Great Hall for the second time that night, but this time she had Harry on her heels. When he pushed through the doors Hermione was standing in the middle of the hall crying. Harry stepped in front of her and hugged her, "Shhh.."

"I didn't want this to happen Harry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. It just did."

"I know, I know. Don't worry it will be okay, I promise."

No one at the Slytherin table dared to say anything to Draco. They knew how much power he had and they weren't going to mess with it. Well that was until Pansy opened her mouth.

"Draco what was all that?"

"What are talking about Parkinson?"

"Why did you kiss Granger?"

"I don't need an explanation for what I do." He sneered at her.

"You father will not be happy Draco."

"I don't care."

The sight of the doors to the hall opening caught his eye. He managed to see Hermione run out with Harry hot on her heels. He looked out at the Gryffindor table only to see Weasley glaring at him, as well as the other Gryffindors.

**

* * *

A/n: Please forgive readers. I offer my most humble apologies for this update coming so late. I just finished my competition season saturday so i should be writing a lot more often. and I will be posting at least one more chapter because it took me so long to post this one. But I hope you guys like this chapter it took me a while to write but i hope its good. **

Thanks to all my reviewers for the wonderful reviews I got. I'm so glad you all loved the last chapter, i worked hard on it.

Goosey Corsair: Thanks for reading I really loved your reviews. I am a major fan of The Starting Line and i m glad you know who they are too!

H.C.G. : I take it you didn't like my proof thing i wrote, i do realize now it was a little weak, but it worked for me. I hope that I didn't let you down and I hope you like this chapter.

Thanks again to all my other reviewers. (I am trying to get this posted as soon as possible sorry for not mentioning all my reviewers this time. I still love you guys alot though! I hope you like!)

MissezMalfoy


	19. The End Only Brings the Beginning

**Chapter 19-The End Only Brings the Beginning **

Draco casually walked out of the Great Hall and caught sight of Harry hugging Hermione, "Hey Potter get your hands off my girl."

Harry stepped back and Hermione ran to Draco, "Why is this happening to me?"

"I asked you if you were ready Hermione. You have to be able to handle this shit. I know it's not right but you have to forget about everyone else."

"But I love my friends."

"I know you do, and they'll come around sooner or later. Right now though, you have to be like me, you can't give a shit about anyone or anything."

Harry watched Hermione and Draco stunned. He had never seen them together and seeing them in that moment together made the sense of the whole situation. Draco was what Hermione needed to balance out her life and vise versa for Draco. It seemed as though he was the only one to see that though. Harry walked up to the couple, "Hermione, God forgive me for saying this, Malfoy is right. You need to forget everyone else for now, this is about your life."

"I know, but I just want everyone to be happy."

"Well you can't make everyone happy." Harry and Draco said at the same time. Draco cringed at the thought of them thinking a like.

Hermione hugged Harry and Draco walked her back to their common room. He tucked her into bed and walked in front of the fire. He heard a pop in his room and peaked inside. He saw his father looking through his things. Draco pushed opened the door and his father glared at him.

"Draco I am very disappointed in you, and so is our lord. He wants you to be initiated tonight. Come now."

Draco glared at his father, "No."

"Excuse me boy?"

"I said no."

"Draco there is no time for this.."

Draco drew his wand and fired a curse, "Impedimenta!"

His father flew backwards from the spell, he quickly regained his strength and shot back at Draco, "_Crucio_!"

Draco ducked below the curse and yelled back, "_Crucio_!"

His father fell to the floor in pain. Draco wanted to hold him there forever, that is until he heard a gasp behind him. He lost his concentration as he turned and looked at Hermione. His father stood up and yelled, "_Impedimenta_!"

Draco flew back into Hermione, he stumbled back up and shot a spell, "_Levicorpus."_

His father was stuck upside down, Draco called for his father's wand, "_Acciowand. _You know father it's sad that you got beat by a silly kids curse." He pointed both wands at his father, "I'm so tired of you ruining my life and my mother's. Your time is up father." Suddenly Lucius swung himself up and grabbed Draco's throat. He had a good grip and him and Draco started turning blue. From behind them both they heard, "Avada Kedavra!" and Lucius's grip was lost.

Draco could breathe again as he fell the floor. His father's lifeless body was hanging upside down, the blond hair flowing grandly towards the floor. He looked over and saw Hermione collapsed on the floor. He crawled over to her and took her in his arms. "It's okay, It's all over now Hermione."

"I killed him."

"I know, but it's okay, he deserved much more than that. It will all be okay now Hermione."

Hermione cried in his arms and he held her tight. She finally fell asleep and he carried her to the couch. He first locked his door and then walked out into the hall towards Dumbledore's office. The students were roaming the halls because it was after dinner and Draco walked through all of them. He got Dumbledore's office, said a password and waited for the stairs to take him to the door. He knocked at the door and Dumbledore called him, "Ah, hello Mr. Malfoy."

"Professor."

"Is something the matter Draco?"

"I think you should come with me to the head's room sir, there's been, well not an accident really, but an incident."

Dumbledore only nodded as he started to walk with Draco to the common room. He pushed open the portrait door to see Hermione staring at him wide-eyed. He walked past her with Dumbledore following and opened up his door. Dumbledore and he walked inside and Dumbledore saw Lucius Malfoy's body upside down.

Dumbledore still that twinkle in his eye when asked Draco, "Would you explain this Draco."

Draco went on to explain the whole story to Dumbledore and then Dumbledore sent the body off to the Ministry. "Draco I think you should be the one to tell your dear mother." Draco nodded at Dumbledore and flooed to Malfoy Manor, while Dumbledore took care of Hermione.

Draco walked out the fireplace in the main family room and walked to his mother's study. She was sitting at her desk reading a book.

"Hello Mother."

"Oh, Draco dear, it's so good to see you."

"Well mother I'm not here under good circumstances, well really."

"Oh dear, what's happened?"

"Lucius is dead mother."

"Dead?"

"Yes, he came for me today wanting to initiate me into the Death Eaters. We got into a duel and I killed him, I had no other choice." He really felt bad for lying to his mother, but he had too. He walked towards her and hugged her gently.

"Will it be better like this Draco?"

"Yes mother."

"Okay."

A week later Draco stood at his father's black marble coffin on the Malfoy tomb. His father's face was pale and has no life at all, he was dead after all. All his father's "friends" were there to watch him go and his mother was in the front row, dressed in black and white. For her and Draco it was a mixed feeling about losing Lucius. On the bad side he was a part of their family, a big part. Narcissa and Lucius had been together forever, and Draco had never looked up to a man as he had his father. But on the other hand all the bad in their lives was gone. There would be no more yelling, no more violence, no more hate.

The funeral was over now and Draco walked his mother out to the limo that was waiting for them. The limo left the cemetery and headed off the Hogwarts. The limo finally stopped at the school gates and they sat in the car for a while. Draco finally took his mother's hands and kissed them both. Then he kissed his mother's cheek and left. He walked up to the school with his hands in his pocket. Lunch would be getting at in the school and Draco knew there would be talk. Every since the story hit the headlines people had been talking.

Draco walked in as the students started piling out and walked a little faster towards his common room. He walked into the room and collapsed on his couch waiting for Hermione to come in. He heard talking outside and then the door opened slightly. He sat up a little more straight as he waited for her to come around the door. She closed the door and faced him finally. She started crying when she saw him, ran to him, and jumped on top of him. He held her close for a long time before she let go.

"It's all going to be all right now Hermione."

"Okay."

"You know what would make me happy though?"

"What?"

"Well Malfoy Manor will be kind of quiet without my father around for the holidays, how about you come and stay with me."

Hermione smiled and hugged his neck, he hugged her back and smiled, for real. Hermione was his now, and _no one _was going to take her away from him.

**

* * *

A/N: WOOT WOOT! It's over. lol I told you I would have this one up faster. Well i didn't get a lot of reviews for the last chapter and I see why. But I hope that I gave you guys a good ending. Please please review and tell me what you thought. I have worked so hard on this story for the past couple of months and without you reviewers it would have never got finished. So thank you all. So please give me all the feedback you have, good bad and ugly because well it's over now.**

I will be working on my new story, "The First Cut is the Deepest" and the fourth chapter will be up within the next two weeks, so please read. Thanks you guys again.

My 18th chapter Reviewers: Thank you Classicmovielover, I will work on the whole you are you're thing. and Goosey Corsair thank you again.

**I will now give one big thank **you to **every** reviewer who has reviewed for my story (some of loyal are italiazied):

_Song Muse_

_IceBreakersKiss_

Abriana Amati

_Midnight-Kitsune07 (Kit)_

DemonDaughter

_Hermione Charlotte Granger (HCG)_

_Krizue_

Then Kat Said

_Bumblebeegonecrazy_

_Mysteriouscharm_

Lovin Midnight Draco

GooseyCorsair

FeltonsChick18

_Danish Pastry 28_

Lip-Gloss-eaplier

Joung-Won Hong

_Kerube-Chan_

Partners In Denile

Dragon's Mudblood

Sue

Yuni

Lalla16

tumblebug63

babylight

Dalsword

Dragon blood

Natural-181

buffy-CrazyaboutAngel

Classicmovielover

I haven't heard from some of my loyal reviewers in a while and i hope you all are okay and I hope that you enjoyed my story. Once again thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, put me on their alerts or favs. I love you guys.

**Missez Malfoy**- Author of _Family Matters_


	20. The Epilogue

**Chapter 20- Epilouge**

"You know Draco I've been thinking, I think it would be better for you, to spend Christmas with your mother. I know that you have a lot of things to work out, you know?"

Draco looked down at Hermione laying on his chest, "You don't want to come stay with me?"

"Oh Draco it's not that, I just think you and your mother have some things that you need to work out by yourselves. I would also like to see my parents and tell them about you."

Draco frowned, "Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Fine."

Draco and Hermione and spent a lot of their time hiding away in their room ,except for dinner and classes. It had been a little over two weeks since Lucius' death and Draco didn't feel like getting weird stares. They were leaving tomorrow for Christmas Break and now Draco was going home alone.

Hermione hit Draco's stomach softly, "Come on Love, we need to pack."

Draco grumbled as Hermione got up and went to her room to pack. Draco got up and went to his room as well. She was right, he needed to pack, the trains were leaving unusually early the next morning.

Draco was waiting at Kings Cross Station to say goodbye to Hermione. She had say with Harry and Ron and the way there and was now saying goodbye to them. He was casually leaning against a wall when Hermione started towards him. She hugged him and he kissed her on the forehead.

"Have a good Christmas Draco, I promise I'll write."

"I know, I hope you have good Christmas too."

Draco have her one last (long) kiss for the Winter Holidays and he left for his car that was waiting outside the station. "Good Afternoon Master Draco." Draco nodded at the door man as he opened the door for him and he stepped inside the car, waving goodbye to Hermione.

It was now a week before Christmas and Hermione was having the best time with her parents. She had told them all about Draco, her mother seemed very happy for her, but her father was in the middle about him. Her father didn't really know much about Draco, but he did know about his mother.

Draco had written back to Hermione's letters always saying that life at the Manor was boring, but him and his mother were coming along fine. They really sat down and talked about a lot of things. Draco found he actually enjoyed the company of his mother. She wasn't as opposed to Hermione being muggle-born as she once was.

"You know mom," Hermione was talking to her mother while setting out presents, "I love Draco very much."

Her mother smiled at her, "That's good darling, you shouldn't let him go then." The only time she had ever seen her daughter this happy was when she found out she was going to Hogwarts. She knew her daughters love was true, and that this Draco guy sounded all right for her.

"Do you think you would like to meet Draco, maybe on Christmas Eve?"

"That sounds lovely dear. He could bring his mother if he wanted too."

Hermione smiled at her mother and ran up to her room to write Draco.

_Dear Draco,_

_I would like to invite you to my house on Christmas to meet my parents. I really miss you and I have a gift for you. My mother has also invited your mother. I would like to meet her, if she knows about me of course. So please owl me back and let me now, I can't wait!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Draco received that letter late that night, and accepted Hermione's invitation. His mother and himself would be going to Grangers for Christmas Eve. His mother was reluctant about going because of Hermione's father, but she wanted to meet Hermione, for Draco's sake. If someone would have him this two years ago he would laughed his ass off. But now, this news gave him something to look forward too.

The week came and went and soon enough Christmas Eve was upon them. Draco and his mother were going to be arriving by car to avoid any muggle suspicion. About four in the afternoon the doorbell rang at the Granger house and Hermione ran to answer it .As soon as she saw Draco she jumped into his arms and kissed him.

"Well hello there." Draco laughed at her.

She straightened herself up and blushed; "I'm sorry come in, come in."

Draco and his mother walked in, "Mother this is my girlfriend, Hermione Granger. Hermione this is my mother Narcissa."

"It's nice to meet you Hermione, Draco has told me so much about you."

"Same here Mrs. Malfoy."

"Oh please dear, Narcissa."

Hermione nodded, "Um..come into the kitchen with me, my parents are in there."

The last time Narcissa had seen Alan Granger was at the Ice Cream shop at Diagon Alley. It was going to be very awkward to see him with his wife, Marie. When they walked into the kitchen both the Grangers were standing over the stove cooking.

"Mom, Dad," she paused, "This is Draco and his mother Narcissa."

Hermione's mom wiped off her hands and hurried over to the blonde mother and son pair. She hugged Draco and then hugged Narcissa as well. "Oh it's so good to meet you two. Especially you Draco, my Hermione has told me so much about you. My, my, you are a handsome one aren't you?"

"Thank you ma'am, and thank you for inviting us."

"Oh it was my pleasure."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Granger."

"Oh call me Marie."

"Narcissa."

Her father was up next, "Narcissa, how are you?"

"Fine, thank you."

Her father took Draco's hand firmly in his; "It's nice to finally meet you Draco."

"You too sir."

They all sat down to dinner and it went very smooth. Draco and Hermione were very happy to be together, and their parents were getting along great. At the end of dinner Hermione and Draco excused themselves and went into the living room to exchanged gifts. Draco was first.

"Okay it's not anything big but when you see it you'll know what it means."

Hermione opened up the small box to reveal Draco's Slytherin class ring, "Oh Draco."

"Now you don't have to wear it 'cause I know you're a Gryffindor and all but I thought you would like to have it. I also thought it would hold some meaning of our days together at Hogwarts."

"I love it. Okay my turn." She smiled at him, "Okay this is kind of weird for me, but I really love you Draco. This is so not something I would have done before I met you, and really got to know you Draco. I realize that you are the best thing that's ever happen to me and..." She looked up at him, "I want to marry you."

"What?"

"If you don't want to I completely understand Draco, I wanted to ask because I don't want to lose you. So will you marry me?"

Draco stared at her for a long while and then smiled, "Of course I will Hermione, but if anyone asks I proposed to you."

* * *

A/N: Tada. There is the Epilogue. I hope it was all right and not bad lol. I figured well they've been through a lot and they need a happy ending! But I named all of my reviewers in the last chapter and I want to thank all of you again and the ones who reviewed for the last chapter. Please give me all your input on this story and go read my second story. It's a completely different Draco and Hermione story and I've gotten some good feedback so far. Thanks again guys this has been a wonderful story to write!

Some of my new reviewers:

Hermione-991

xx-Pooh Bear-xx

Shelby Strong

**Missez Malfoy**


End file.
